It's Only Love, What Is Everyone So Afraid Of?
by Reika
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER - READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!* Angsty Harry/Draco Slash. Sometimes the world just isn't the place we want it to be..but we can try..right?
1. Sex On Legs

Disclaimer: I don't own em'. If I did, we'd all be too busy making a Reika sandwich to write silly slash fiction. Please don't sue my pants off....they're all I have *sniffles*

I have been just bathing in the wonderful world that is Harry/Draco slash for some time now, and I just re-watched the film Get Real. I love that movie, if you haven't seen it, see it NOW, b/c if you are reading this; you obviously are a fan of hot boy love (and if you're not, then heh-heh, guess you know you're in the wrong place huh?)

Anyways, I love the story behind both the film and the play it's based off of and it reminded me of how things might go between Harry and Draco. So this fic is based around that movie. Well...obviously there are going to be differences, but I think I am going to keep with the same feel and basic storyline. (From the movie box) "Boy meets Boy. Boy likes Boy. Boy oh Boy."

I wasn't sure at first on which role to give the boys (which one would be based off of John and which one off of Steven), but I went with Draco being based off of John. Although Harry is indeed very popular, his friends are more accepting in general and less cruel.

By the way, you don't need to have seen the movie to understand this fic.

Please read and review, but I swear to god, the first person that sends me a "slash is evil" flame...they'll never find your body. If you don't like it, you may still read it...it's like a car wreck. That much I can understand. But if you come into this with bias, please leave it out of your reviews. It degrades the principles of tolerance and lowers my I.Q.

WOOT! On with chapter uno....

Chapter one....Sex on legs. 

***************************

            Harry Potter's eyes glanced around nervously. He really should be used to this by now, but he just couldn't get over being the 'famous Harry Potter'. "No one knows you...No one knows who you are...No one is going to tell..." he repeated the mantra to himself a few times before arriving at his destination. The park was relatively empty and he quickly went into the loo. It only took him a moment to realize that there was already someone in the stall (a rather crude stall, but a stall nonetheless) next to him. After a few moments a small note slipped through from the other side of the wall. He smiled and exited the stall to see an attractive man sitting on the bench. He flashed a smile at him and sat down. 

********************************

             On the trek back to Hogwarts Harry tried to make sure his clothes weren't too messed up and attempted to flatten his even messier than usual hair. Once he got near the entrance however, he realized it really didn't matter how he looked, since no one would be seeing him anyways. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and made his way to Gryffindor tower. He'd have just enough time to shower, change and make it to dinner. That is, if Hermione didn't stop him and give him the third degree about his whereabouts on this particular Saturday. He didn't know why she even asked anymore, she already knew the answer. As if on cue, Ms. Granger appeared at Harry's side once he stepped through the portrait hole. 

"Honestly Harry, where have you been?" Harry could tell the girl only half meant the irritation in her voice. 

"Three guesses and the first two don't count"

"Really Harry, what kind of perverts pick up young men in a bathroom? I don't know why you insist on going into the muggle world every weekend to get laid by some 40 year old that can't get a real date"

Harry looked scandalized. "I never 'get laid by some 40 year old who can't get a real date', jeez Mione, it's just hard y'know."

Hermione sighed and her expression softened a bit. "I know it's hard on you, Harry, being here and not being able to do anything about your sexuality, but I worry about you, you could really get hurt. Not to mention it's hard on me too, I had to cover for you with Ron again."

"Oh...so what'd you tell him?" Harry's face took on a look of minor guilt at lying to his best mate. He wanted to tell Ron he was gay...he really did, but it seemed like every time he would work up the nerve Ron would make a 'queer' joke or talk about some girl and want Harry's opinion. As much as he cared for his best friend, he didn't think he could deal with the rejection if Ron couldn't handle it.

"I told him the truth."

Harry's eyes got huge. "Mione..."

"Calm down" she grinned at his 'deer in the headlights' expression. "I told him you had some stuff to take care of in town. He knows you leave on the weekends, Harry, and if one must lie, it's smart to tell as much of the truth as you can, then there's not as much worry about slipping up all the time."

Hermione's genius never ceased to amaze Harry; she really was a force to be reckoned with. He felt he just had to hug her for taking such good care of him. "Thank you so much Mione...I promise I'll make it up to you someday."

"Yeah yeah, now go shower...you smell like sex and..." she trailed off and sniffed him. "...and dirt, Harry...don't tell me you were in the woods again."

"Well there was nowhere else."

The head girl rolled her eyes. "You are so lucky you're the 'savior of the wizarding world', Harry, you keep me in constant dereliction of duty."

The raven haired boy gave her a grin and quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his private quarters and taking a shower. He loved being a prefect, there was a lot less explaining to do this way.

*********************************

The week passed as it always does. The golden trio was keeping mostly to themselves, Hermione fussing at her two favorite boys about not studying enough, Ron rolling his eyes and talking about Qudditch, Harry looking forward to the weekend. 

The three were sitting out on the grounds doing all the aforementioned things when a group of Slytherins came walking by. Harry tried his best to stay focused on his friends, but he knew it was coming. It always did.

"Well well, if it isn't Potter and his little fan club."

"You know Granger, the only reason you guys are in such high regard with the light side is because our side doesn't take piss poor Weasleys, mudbloods and fags."

Harry winced at the f-word. The other f-word. Of course the Slytherins had no proof, it was more likely that it was really the only insult they thought they had. Harry was extremely talented, handsome and famous. He was, however, also single. And if there's one thing a Slytherin is good at, it's exploiting a weakness.

Harry snapped out of his reverie when he heard shouting. He glanced up to see Hermione grabbing Ron's arm, trying to keep him seated. He was yelling at the other seventh years, his cheeks flushed with anger. 

"Actually, we're just not keen on groveling to some snake-faced has been, you lot are just not good enough for our side so you have to get mommy and daddy to buy you prestige on theirs. And what's with the fag thing huh?! The only homo I know of is that dyke Bullstrode!"

Harry winced again at the way Ron spat out the words 'dyke' and 'homo'...he may have been defending Harry as best he could, but he was also insulting him, albeit unknowingly. 

One of the Slytherin girls laughed. "Really Weasley, you'd think you'd notice by now that..." she was cut off by a smooth velvety voice behind the group.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

Draco Malfoy. 

Like proles the entire group dropped what they were doing and gave the blonde prefect their full attention. 

"Nothing much, Drakkie, just some Gryffindor bashing...same as usual." Pansy wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. The Slytherins went on with their conversation about god knows what, while Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to do the same. Finally it was too much and Ron spoke up. 

"Look, I don't know how you guys can just sit there and take that crap from them. And Malfoy, that ferret needs to be taught a lesson."

"He hasn't done anything so far this year Ron." 

"Harry's right Ron." Hermione knew this was a moot point with the red head, but figured she'd give it a shot anyways. "Since the start of this year, he hasn't insulted us personally, he usually just stands back and lets the others do it, true, but he himself hasn't said anything to us."

"Whatever" Ron stood up and stormed off towards the castle.

"What are we going to do with him?" Harry wondered aloud. 

"I don't know, Harry, but I don't think he'll ever get over his hatred for Malfoy. Pity, too, I was hoping maybe we'd get to have at least one normal conversation with Malfoy before graduation." She got a resigned look in her eye. "Oh well, that's life I guess, but even I have eyes. That boy is sex on legs."

"Yes, yes he is." Harry tried desperately to hide the tinge of pink in his cheeks. It was true; Malfoy had grown into quite an attractive boy, no, man. He grew over the summer after their 5th year and his voice deepened to a velvety tone that reminded Harry of chocolate. Expensive chocolate. He didn't seem to have too much on his mind all the time, meaning it didn't look like the boy worried about Death Eaters and alliances or anything of the sort. He ceased slicking his hair back. 'Thank Merlin' Harry thought. And now the platinum strands hung down into his silver eyes sexily. His features were so chiseled and angular, yet not sharp, but exquisitely defined, rather. Had he been a muggle he'd undoubtedly be on a runway or magazine cover somewhere.

Harry wasn't so shabby either. At roughly the same height as Malfoy, and the same muscular, yet thin, lithe build, his skin stayed a nice olive tone year round. A nice contrast to Malfoy's almost translucent vampire like pallor. His messy hair was...well...still messy, only now it had that 'just got out bed' tousled look to it, it suited him well. The emerald orbs behind his glasses had become even more expressive, and were definitely the focal point of Harry's face. He'd been told he had a nice smile too. 

But, sadly, entertaining such thoughts can't be healthy, as Malfoy, being a Slytherin, a straight Slytherin at that, and probably the most popular boy at Hogwarts, rarely ever even spared Harry a glance anymore. It was odd, how the Gryffindor almost missed the silver eyes glaring at him and throwing snide comments his way. At least it was something. 

Finally Hermione sighed and started to pick up her things. "We'd better go find Ron, besides; it's going to be lunch time soon."

*******************************************

Finally the weekend had come. Harry made his usual trip to the park and then into his usual stall. As per usual, a note slipped through. Harry unrolled it and read the text.

How Old Are You?

Harry took out his pen and scribbled his reply.

I'm young.

Soon it came back again.

Is There Somewhere We Can Meet?

He took his pen to reply, but the damn muggle thing wouldn't work. He tried again, to no avail. Putting his lips to the hole in the wall he whispered "I'll meet you outside, on the bench."

He gave his elusive companion a moment to get outside, before he pushed open the door. Harry lifted his gaze to the bench, then immediately rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The figure sitting on the bench fidgeting nervously had the most beautiful head of platinum blonde hair. Harry only knew one person with that hair. But no, it couldn't be. He almost started to leave when the figure whipped his head around and shock took over his features. 

The features of Draco Malfoy.

******************************************

Oh there will be more little ones. Please review though; I need the feedback to have the will to write this thing through. That is, if it's good enough to write through. Please let me know. Love and Kisses, Reika.


	2. What're You Doing Here?

Disclaimer: not mine. Don't sue. 

Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter two....What are you doing here?

************************************************

Harry stared at the obviously terrified blonde for a moment before opening his mouth and managing to sputter out a single word.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?" Draco blinked a few times and slowly turned back around to face forward.

Harry tentatively came up and sat beside him. "Um...hi?"

"Hi" was the dry reply. "How are you?" Draco remained facing rigidly forward, not wanting to look directly at Harry.

Harry turned his gaze forward as well. "I'm fine I guess."

Silence. 

"Fag?"

Harry whipped his head towards Malfoy and began his 'fish out of water' impression. "Wha?!" He blinked and noticed Draco was holding open a pack of cigarettes, offering one to him.

"Oh....no thank you" Harry watched as Draco took one out of the pack, put it to his lips and lit it. After taking a long drag and slowly exhaling the smoke outwards, he began to speak.

"I don't know what I was doing....it was just silly...no big deal right, I mean....you didn't know what you were doing either right?" Draco seemed to be rambling before ending abruptly and looking at Harry expectantly.

"Riiiight." Harry shifted nervously.

"You don't mean you're...I mean....you are a...."

"Pouf?" Harry finished for him. Draco just nodded. 

Harry just looked at him, 'no point in denying it now' he thought before nodding his head and facing forward again. He let out a quiet. "Yeah"

"Fuck me!....I mean....I just didn't....Fuck me!" Draco, obviously flustered at the sudden innuendo in his often used explicative, just let the sentence drop and fade away. 

"Look, you want to get some tea or something?" Harry thought maybe he could make some sense out of the situation.

"I don't like tea"

"Oh"

"If you want to head back, we could talk in your room though, you're a prefect too right?" Draco seemed surprised that those words were coming out of his own mouth.

Harry blinked in surprise. "S..sure."

"Alright, I have some er...things to take care of; I'll meet you there in an hour?"

Harry, still at a loss at just how he had ended up in this situation just spit out a lame "okay" and nervously got up and headed back towards the school.

***********************************************

Draco had been in Harry's room for 15 minutes already and the two had just been standing around awkwardly. Finally Draco sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and looked at the wall behind it at all the pictures of the muggle athletes.

"I didn't know you were fan of muggle football."

Harry grinned. "I'm not"

Draco just stared stupidly before the meaning hit him and he turned away. 

More uncomfortable silence.

Draco leaned back on his elbows and came into contact with something. Rooting around for the object, he came back with a rather ratty looking teddy bear. 

"What's this Potter? A gay teddy bear?" The words held no malice, only amusement and a mild, playful mocking tone. 

Harry blushed. "Um...that's....Hermione's?" He could tell the Slytherin wasn't buying it, so he lunged for the bear, reaching across Draco as he did so and landing next to him on the bed.

"Hey, give it back" Draco whined and this time it was he who leaned over Harry to claim the stuffed animal. 

At some point during the mock altercation, Harry found himself precariously close to Draco and looking solidly into his face. Harry knew that look. He may not know how to make a potion without causing nuclear fallout, but he knew that look…he knew what that look meant. Before the implications of said look had time to reach his brain, however, Draco's hand was on his belt buckle, tugging at it. Harry felt his heart do a back flip in his chest and breathing hitched. He put his hand on the side of Draco's face and began to lean into him.

"I've got to go" Draco jumped up as though he'd been bitten and literally ran from the room, leaving behind a blinking, confused, and painfully aroused Harry Potter. 

**************************************************

The next day Harry was passing quietly down the hall, mulling over the oddness of the situation with Draco Malfoy the previous night when as if on cue the boy was headed his way followed by his usual entourage of adoring Slytherins. 

"Draco, hi...." Harry trailed off as he realized the blonde whizzed right past him without so much as a sideways glance.

He sighed and continued down the hall, just as confused as ever. 

***************************************************

Harry glanced around the Headmaster's office. Although he'd been there many times before, he had no idea why Dumbledore wanted to see him now. Finally, the elderly man made his way to his desk and sat down to talk to Harry.

"Harry, thank you for waiting. I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here."

Harry nodded. 

"It's nothing terribly important, I assure you, and I just have a favor to ask you. I'm sure you are aware of the Daily Prophet article coming up on the Hogwarts Quidditch teams?"

"Yes, sir, Colin took pictures of the Gryffindor team last practice."

"Ah yes, Young Mr. Creevy is actually the reason I'll be needing your assistance. It seems the boy has managed to break his hand, and due to a not so gracefully cast spell in attempts to heal it himself is in the hospital wing regrowing his bones."

Harry winced at the mention, remembering the pain of having to do the same thing in his second year.

"Mr. Creevy was to take the last needed photos, photos of the Slytherin team, at today's practice, but, as I'm sure you can infer, he is now unable to do so. I have been told you are not so bad with a camera yourself Mr. Potter, and I wondered if you could take the photos in his stead. The Prophet needs them as soon as possible, and I'm afraid we don't have anyone else to ask. Rest assured, though, that Professor McGonagall will attend with you to keep the situation from becoming an altercation."

"Sure, I'll do it."

"It shouldn't take you long, and I'm willing to give you a Hogsmeade pass if you will agree, although I cannot blame you if....you say you'll do it?" The Headmaster seemed somewhat confounded; having thought it would take a lot more convincing to get Harry to agree.

"Was that all, Headmaster Sir?"

"Almost....how are you, Harry?" Dumbledore looked at his prized pupil with a bit of concern. The boy had been acting a little strangely this year, and although he did know much more than he usually let on, Harry, too, was a very powerful wizard and seemed to block others from prying into his life or whereabouts.

"I'm...fine....why do you ask?" Harry wasn't sure how much the old man knew, he could never tell if he knew more than Harry had allowed him. He always just had that damnable twinkle in his eye.

"No reason, well, my boy, I suppose you'd better get to class then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

********************************************************

Out on the pitch, McGonagall sat near the back of the stands mulling over some papers while Harry snapped a few shots of the Slytherin team. Luckily, it appeared as though the players had not even noticed he was there. He went down to the ground to get another angle and was cleaning his lens off when a certain blonde flew to the ground on the opposite side of the pitch and hopped off his broom.

Harry stared at Malfoy. The young man obviously didn't know he was there, did he? Harry watched him dismount his broom and prop it against the bottom of the stands. He shook out his blonde sweaty hair and a few rogue strands clung to his forehead, slightly obscuring his eyes. Then he did the unthinkable. 

Draco Malfoy lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground, exposing what was probably considered to be more coveted than the sorcerer's stone for all the world to see. For Harry to see. Harry swallowed hard. He lifted his camera and zoomed in for a better look and snapped a photo while he was at it. There was just no sense in not capturing the sight on film.

Just then the Slytherin glanced over and caught Harry's eye and quickly looked away before getting back on his broom and flying back up with his teammates. 

'Well, I guess he didn't know I was here' Harry thought. Regardless, he continued taking his pictures in relative peace and delivered the film to Dumbledore when he was done.

********************************************************

Harry walked slowly towards his room; the Headmaster had given him copies of the pictures he took. He thought that, although it is widely known that Harry has no fondness for the Slytherins, that the photos were taken so well that Harry might want them should he choose to do anything with his photography skills later. This way, he'd have an example of his work.

He silently flipped through the snapshots with half interest. Bullstrode looking like...well...a bull, Crabbe whacking the bludger, Zabini playing keeper, 'That guy is *such* an asshole' Harry thought. Then Harry froze, the movement his legs were previously involved in no longer an option. Malfoy, Malfoy on his broom, smiling like he hadn't a care, Malfoy giving plays to his team, Malfoy reaching out his perfectly manicured hand just millimeters from the snitch, Malfoy sweaty and shirtless.

"Oh god." Harry groaned inwardly and resumed his trek. He had been trying to pacify himself when he saw the blonde, but to no avail. He couldn't help how his breath sped up along with his heartbeat and his groin involuntarily kicked into overdrive. Yes, this was going to be a long night. The Ball was tonight, and Harry was not looking forward to it.

*********************************************************

The Ball was in full swing. The Gryffindor trio went as just that, a trio. The last two years, Harry had gone with Hermione, but this year they couldn't figure out why Ron didn't even try to get a date. Well, Harry had a good idea, but felt it would be embarrassing if he just brought it up how much Ron wanted Hermione, after all, he didn't want anyone prying into his love life, so what would give him the right to do it to anyone else. He figured that Ron would tell her when he was ready. 

Harry looked out at the dance floor and noticed Draco dancing with Pansy, that awful girl. As if he could hear Harry's thoughts, Draco's eyes suddenly bore into him, piercing him to the wall, and just as quickly he had looked away, like it never happened. Harry nearly growled in frustration. 

Hermione chose this moment to poke him in his well muscled arm. 

"Harry quit staring, you're being so obvious"

"Well, he keeps staring back!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!"

"Whatever, look, I'm going to go get some fresh air." And he left the crowded hall for the quieter chill of the outdoors.

Just as he turned to head towards a bench to sit and think he heard mild sobbing and saw a shock of red hair.

"Ginny?"

The pretty girl looked up and fitfully rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Harry."

"Oh"

"Are you alright? I mean, I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything, I just came out here and there you were and...." He trailed off. 

"It's nothing; I was just having a bad day...that's all. So, what're you doing out here?"

"I guess you could say I was having a bad day too." He smiled at her and (unless you were Harry, oblivious to the opposite sex Potter) the worshipping gleam in her eye was unmistakable. 

"I guess we should get back inside..." she paused, unsure of herself "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure I suppose." Harry offered the youngest Weasley his hand and together they made their way back inside and to the dance floor along side Ron who was dancing with Hermione. 

The quartet danced happily, as a group and occasionally switching partners around, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the hall around them. The song they had been sweating and smiling to suddenly died down and another slower song took its place. 

Hermione went back to Ron and Ginny made her way back to Harry who put his arms lazily around her. Of course he didn't notice her head resting euphorically on his shoulder; of course he didn't notice her arms circled tightly around his neck or the contented sigh she gave against his skin. Of course Harry didn't notice any of this because his attention was focused straight ahead of him, on the eyes of one Draco Malfoy who also had his arms draped half-heartedly around his girl and who's eyes bore right back into him. 

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, pulling him out of his staring contest and eliciting a glare from Ginny at the loss of contact when Harry pulled away from her. "Oi Mate, Mione and I are going to go back to the common room and play some exploding snap, whadda ya say?"

"Sounds good, are you coming Ginny?" The red headed girl nodded vigorously and the four made their way back to Gryffindor tower. When they reached Harry's room he announced to them that he was going to change and then he would meet them in the common room. Ginny said she'd be back in 5 minutes to walk him back to the common room. Although he really didn't see the need for her to walk him, he agreed, figuring she must have her reasons. He stepped into his room and made way to his trunk, removing his robes and button down shirt en route. He heard the portrait beginning to open behind him and called out.

"Hey, I'm changing, I'll be right out" Still he heard the portrait hole continue to open and then to close. Turning around, a very shirtless Harry Potter began to repeat himself. "I said I'm changing, I'll be right...."

Draco Malfoy was in his room. Staring at him. In his room. A thousand questions ran through Harry's head. 

'How did you get in here?' 'Why were you staring at me?' 'What are you doing here now?' 'Can I snog you senseless?'

In the end Harry went with "Hi".

"I need to use your loo."

"O....okay...."

**********************************************

TBC

Please read and review. Love and Kisses, Reika.


	3. I know trust meI know

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...but oh the things I'd do to these boys if I did. *sigh* I *hate* it when my inner child molester comes screaming to life.... (That was a *joke* people, by the way...don't go damning me to hell or anything...I made em legal)

**A/N**:  By the way, there is a lot of slashiness in this chapter. I have _never really written sex/love scenes period, and this is my very **first venture into the world of slash…so please let me know how this comes out…okay?**_

I just wrote chapters 1-3 yesterday, and I posted chapters 1 and 2. I was going to wait and see how they did before I put up 3, but due to the wonderful reviews I got and the wonderful reviewers (and threat of being hunted down *wink*) I decided to go ahead and post it. I am over halfway down with chapter 4 and it should be up in a day or two. Once I get into a story I can't seem to stop…so thank you all so much for investing your time in me, and I hope I can live up to your praise. *Bows*

Chapter 3.....I know, trust me, I know.

********************************************

"I need to use your loo"

"O...okay" Harry was too flabbergasted to say anything else so he just pointed to the door at his left. 

Draco passed by him in the direction of the toilet and in doing so roughly shoved an almost empty bottle of Vodka into Harry's hands. Harry stared at it for a moment and then sat the bottle down. Realizing he still had no shirt on, and probably didn't have time to fetch a clean one, he swept his previous shirt off the floor and threw it on. It was when he heard footsteps outside his portrait that he remembered where he was supposed to be. 

"Shit...Ginny!" Stepping out of the portrait and into the Hall, Harry tried desperately to wipe the silly grin off his face and put on a mask of minor woe. 

"Ginny, I really don't feel so well, so if you'd tell Mione and Ron, I think I'm just going to stay in tonight...okay?" He began to hurry away. Ginny, however, had other plans. Taking in his flushed appearance and open shirt she decided right then and there that she would get her man. Strange, how Harry was thinking the same thing.

"It's alright Harry, love, I think I'll just stay with you a while then, if that's okay."

_'Shit, damn, fuck, for the love of all that is holy_....' Harry cursed inwardly.

 "Look Gin, I really really don't feel up to company so maybesomeothertimebye!" and he hopped back through the portrait as fast as he could, quickly placing a locking spell on it.

 He glanced around the room and found his target leaning in one of the doorways. Draco Malfoy was draped across the opening like he was posing for a photograph. Harry wondered if he always looked that graceful and *perfect* naturally, or if it was something he strived for. Either way, it worked. Harry approached him hesitantly.

"So...ah...hi"  _'damn damn damn....must think of better lines'_ Harry smiled at him, unsure of what to do next, and the other boys reasons for coming to his room in the first place.

Malfoy took a step out of the doorway and towards Harry. 

"Hi"

Harry must've blinked because in an instant Malfoy had lunged forward and grabbed him by his hair, locking him in a searing and desperate kiss. Just as Harry started to return the kiss, he pulled away *again*.

Still unsure of what planet he was on Harry, half jokingly asked "Tea?"

Draco threw his hands in the air and shouted "I don't like tea!" and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. 

"Well as far as I knew, you didn't like boys either" Harry could have slapped himself for the insensitive remark the instant it left his mouth. Almost certain Draco would be half way out the door he screwed his eyes shut, only to be surprised when he heard a small laugh from the boy.

"I'm sorry....I just....didn't know where else to go. I needed to see you."

"Oh" Harry sat down beside the shaken blonde boy who had his back to him. Nonetheless, Harry could tell how ragged Draco's breathing was by just watching the back of his shoulders.

"Well" Harry began, "What's wrong then?"

"It's just....I tried, I really did...I tried so hard...but I can't help it. I can't. I was doing okay...until...until that day with you..." the distraught boy trailed off with a sob.

"It's okay Mal...er...Draco...you can tell me." Harry looked at him. He was so beautiful...even in his anguish; Harry hadn't known that broken things could still be so breathtaking until this moment. His heart went out to the boy, even though he hadn't said the words, Harry knew all too well what he meant by the few he did get out, having been through the sexuality battle, albeit at a younger age and with considerably less awful peers.

"I'm just so confused."

"I know...I know"

Now Malfoy was yelling again. "No, you don't know! *You're* not bloody confused! You're not me!"

Ignoring his bruised ego and returning his attention to the Slytherin in front of him he gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and softly said "Okay Draco...then tell me."

"It was...it was over the summer. I can't believe I'm telling you this....god I must be pissed out of my skull...over the summer. I went to the Quidditch camp I always go to and we...we...we always take a trip." He paused to catch his breath while Harry just nodded and rubbed his back as soothingly as he could within his still shaky boundaries. 

After a moment, Draco resumed his story with a better grip on his emotions. "We always take a trip, and I was hanging out with this bloke...I thought he was a mate, y'know, Michael, and we had this massive bottle of wine. We took it down to the lake, and he dared me to strip and jump in...so I did."  He let out a bitter laugh.  "He didn't jump, just snickered at me and told me I was a prat for doing it. So I climbed out of the water and I was so cold with the night air on me and he...he came to..." Draco faltered again, losing his resolve and whimpering slightly. Harry went to hold him but was stopped.

"Wait...let me finish...I need to finish." Draco pushed his platinum hair back with his hand and took a deep breath.

"He began to...to dry me, and it felt...sexy...." the last word a whisper, like he was ashamed of it, which Harry knew he probably was"....and right...then he touched me, just around my waist...and it was the same...and he kept touching me....all over...and it was perfect, so I ran."

"You ran?"

Draco nodded "I grabbed my stuff and took off...we didn't speak for the rest of the trip...not once...and I told myself it was the wine, the place, the water....something....anything but me...and that worked...but then you...in here...and I...." 

It was done now...Draco couldn't and shouldn't force anything else out tonight and Harry knew it, so he gingerly took Draco's face in his palms and leaned into him, stopping so close to his lips that one almost couldn't tell they weren't touching, but stopping none the less. He wanted to take the pressure off of Draco, but also make him seal the deal...he wasn't going to go through the _'what did you do to me' conversation in the morning. If Draco wanted to kiss him, all he had to do was move forward a millimeter, if not, he could pull away. Fortunately for Harry, he leaned forward, eagerly._

Harry had to keep his reactions in check...or so he thought. He didn't want to scare the wonderful boy in his arms into running away, so when Draco kissed him he returned the kiss and embedded his fingers in his hair, while Draco's hands found their way around Harry's waist and gripped almost painfully. After a moment, Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The moan Draco emitted at the contact gave Harry more than enough room to explore the other's mouth. Harry was surprised with the forcefulness of Draco's kisses. It was almost as if his body was trying to tell Harry everything that his lips found so hard to say. 

His hands roamed upwards along Harry's bare taught stomach, making the flesh quiver as if it had never been touched before. It had been touched before...but never like this. Still climbing upwards, those sinfully soft hands skimmed briefly over Harry's nipples, making him shudder into the marathon kiss, until they reached the dark haired boys shoulders easily slipping his already open shirt off of his shoulders. Harry flung the sleeves now pooled at his writs off and into the floor. 

Finally unable to stand it any longer, Draco broke the kiss but only to provide the necessary room for him to pull his own sweater over his head, the black ribbed sweater landing in a heap on the floor. Their skin hungry, after the brief but painful loss of contact, they flew at each other once again. Draco let out a soft moan, obviously letting his long held repressions loose. Harry kissed his way from his deliciously swollen lips, across his cheek and along his jaw. Draco let out a mew and bent his head back, giving the darker boy free reign over his flesh. Soon enough, Harry's lips made their way to Draco's neck and to the sensitive spot just below his ear. When he nipped at it, he could feel the jolt of the blonde's arousal; Draco's eyes went wide and he felt the boy tense. Holding onto his head firmly, Harry whispered ever so breathily just against his ear. 

"It's okay, I've got you...just relax" 

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…."

"Never apologize to me, not for how you feel. Never be sorry for that." Harry planted feathery kisses all along Draco's neck  and collar bone trying to sooth the boy.

"Just relax…" he repeated…and Draco did just that. 

That night the two lay awake until the early morning hours just touching and tasting, caressing and teasing each other's upper bodies. As much as Harry yearned to ravish Draco right then and there, he fought it. He knew the passionate boy would most likely let him, but he needed Draco's trust. He didn't want to scare him, so he would take things slow. Still, just their chests touching made Harry's body cry out the way it never had before, even through orgasm. He had a feeling that this would not be a dull journey...no...not dull in the least.

***********************************************************

Draco blinked his eyes. He remembered last night and smiled despite his headache. He felt around for Harry, but felt only the empty bed next to him. Sitting up, he called for the Gryffindor. 

"Harry?"

A sound from the bathroom. "Yeah?"

'Whew' Draco calmed a bit. "Won't your silly friends be by here anytime now?"

"They aren't silly and yeah, they're in here with me right now!"

_'Shit Bugger Fuck Fuck Bugger'_

Harry could hear Draco scrambling for his shirt and hopping around his bedroom and couldn't help but chuckle. "Mione says she wants to be next, but she's not sure about your pure blood germs!" Harry said the last bit while brushing his teeth but felt that Draco heard it well enough to know he was joking about his friends. He spit in the sink and began to rinse his mouth.

"You wanker!" Draco came rushing into the bathroom to trap Harry by the sink. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Mnnn....minty fresh."

**************************************************************

It was a beautiful sight really, the two boys walking along together along the opposite side of the lake where no one else was around. There was no affection...just camaraderie to any nonexistent prying eyes. 

"I'm serious! Anyone suspects anything and no deal. If I hear so much as one teeny rumor, it's off." Draco meant business.

Harry, ever the optimist, heard what he wanted. "So it's on then?"

"Of course it's on."

"What about Parkinson?"

"No contest." Draco ran his thumb over Harry's cheek for a split second before lowering his hand. "You're a better kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself."

*************************************************************

All too soon, Monday came around again, and the students of Hogwarts irritatedly sifted through the halls to their classes once more. 

Harry was on his way to Divination when he passed Draco and two of the other Slytherins leaving Charms. 

"Um....hi"  _'God...must really come up with better things to say to him!'_ Harry's ever present little voice scolded. 

Draco walked past him and said nothing. After his two companions rounded the corner, he turned around. "I thought I asked you never to do that! Look Potter, we had an agreement...I'm not ready for this....I can't deal with this right now!"

Harry tried to suppress his hurt. Draco was right, things were new, especially for him...and he needed time. It was hard on him, being who he is and all. But Harry didn't know how long he could take it if this was the way things were going to be all the time.

"Look, I'm sorry....it's just...weekends are better...okay?"

Harry looked hopeful. "This weekend then?"

Draco nodded very quickly, and then headed down the corridor to his next class. 

**************************************************************

TBC

Uh-oh!! Trouble in Paradise? Hmmmnnn....I wonder....welp....lemme know, okay? Love and Kisses, Reika


	4. Where else?

Disclaimer: mine? nope…nah ah

Thanks so much for the reviews! Like I said, I've never done slash before, and never even any het. sex scenes or anything, so it's good to know I don't totally suck. (ugh..I think my vocabulary went on hiatus) I know there are some reviews missing from the review page from June 4th. I got them through email, but they won't come up on the site. Rest assured, I did not delete them or anything (gasp), but apparently ff.net was having a problem and most of the reviews from that day were deleted. I did get them though, so THANK YOU!

Cherry: Thanks for your review! I was really anxious to get one from someone who had seen the film. As I said, you don't have to have seen it to enjoy or understand the story, but I was curious as to how someone who *had* seen it would look at my story. Now I know, and thank you again.

Chapter 4………Where else?

*****************************

The weekend finally rolled around for two very anxious seventh year boys. Unfortunately for Harry, he'd have to wait a bit longer than he had planned for his secret rendezvous with his Slytherin counterpart, as he was stuck down in the dungeons with Hermione serving some meaningless and undeserved detention from Professor Snape.

Harry was so noticeably aggravated about something that soon Hermione couldn't take his grumbling any longer. 

"Harry?"

"Mn?"

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you today? You've been acting funny all week…what happened?"

"I can't tell you…" Harry trailed off and grumbled something else under his breath. "But I need to get out of here. You've got to help me!"

"Harry Potter, I'll do no such thing until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine! I'll tell you if you help me, okay?"

"What?" She was resigned. "What do I do?"

"Feint"

"What?!"

"Just do it, then I can take you to the hospital wing and get out of here."

"And just where do you have to be that's so important…don't tell me this is all so you can go running off to those perverted…"

Harry pressed his finger to her lips. "Just stop and listen to me, okay?"

"I've been seeing someone…someone important…..someone….well…special…."

"Oh?.....ohhh…..well who is it then? Out with it already"

Harry took a deep breath and looked her clear in the eye. "Draco Malfoy."

She laughed. "That's funny Harry…in your dreams maybe...really…" she noticed the look on his face. "You're not joking. Oh Holy Shit!"

Harry winced…he knew it was huge when Hermione swore.

"Draco Superman Malfoy?!"

"Is that what they call him?" Harry looked amused as the words left him.

"The ones who know what it means"

"I mean….Harry….this is huge, he's got his whole future planned out before him, this could be dangerous….I don't want you to get hurt. And furthermore, it stands to reason that the two most shaggable boys in school would only want each other…of course…why sodding not?"

"Mione, look, I'd love to discuss the irony of who my lover is, but I have just got to get out of here….so if you could get with the passing out already."

"Fine! Harry James Potter, you owe me!" Hermione wandered over to where people would see and collapsed on the floor midstride.

"Oh god! She's feinted!" Harry tried to sound aghast.

He bent down to her and lifted her head. She opened her eyes very slowly and discreetly shot Harry a glare before muttering.

"So dizzy….I think I need to see Madame Pompfry"

Snape just grumbled something and shot them both a dagger infused glare before dismissing them with a carefree wave of his hand.

*********************************************

Harry wandered around the empty and dusty unused classroom in his invisibility cloak. When the door opened, he turned and checked to make sure it was who he was waiting for.

When he saw that it was, indeed, Draco, he allowed the cloak to slip from his shoulders and he scuttled up to the blonde eagerly.

"Hi" Harry mentally backhanded himself for his seemingly unconquerable opening line.

Draco lifted his hand to Harry's chin. "Hi" he smiled.

Harry leaned towards Draco with unmasked intentions of snogging him right there.

"Wait!...not here. Can we go to your room?"

Harry took a calming breath and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sorry…no can do. Ginny was dead set on waiting there for me until my detention was done. She's most likely still in there. What about your room?"

Draco shook his head. "No…too close….it's not safe."

"Okaaay." Harry thought for a moment. "I know where we can go!"

*******************************************************

The forbidden forest may not be the most romantic place on earth, but it's certainly safe from passersby. 

Draco, leaned back against a tree with his shirt open and a cigarette in hand, let out a contented sigh.

Harry, leaned back against Draco, also bare chested. "Do you think it'll always be like this?"

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he felt Draco tense behind him. "Sure…why not?"

"It's just…everyone says there's something big I'm supposed to be doing…save the wizarding world…again, or play Quidditch or something, you know…but I try not to think of it. I try to think of you and I, after graduation, out in the world where no one will care."

Draco's tension gave way to complete rigidity.

"You do want to see me after graduation, right?"

Draco had his face buried in the nape of Harry's neck now. He lifted his lips the tiniest bit to answer very quietly.

 "Of course…I" 

The two boys snapped their heads to the right; they both had clearly heard the twig snap. "Shit!"

"We should split up" Harry suggested. Draco took off in one direction while Harry took off in the other. 

Running from whomever or whatever was out there, Harry didn't seem to notice the half-giant heading his way until he ran slam into him. 

"Hagrid!"

"Arry? What're you doin' out ere?"

"I was um…I mean….I…." Harry stammered. Despite his protests, Hagrid insisted on taking him to Dumbledore to be certain nothing had happened to him in the forest. When they arrived in the headmasters office, Hagrid gave Harry's shoulder a light squeeze and headed out, leaving Harry with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and *gulp* Snape. 

"My boy, what possessed you to venture to the forests at this time in the evening?"

Harry couldn't look him in the face.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall began "I have noticed your strange behavior as of late, and I worry that something is troubling you. Will you not share with us?"

Now it was Snape's turn. "Really Potter!" Snape leaned across a desk in the room for that brooding, looming look he managed to perfect. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?! You could have put the whole school in danger! You could have been captured and tortured or molested by the perversions of the remaining Death Eaters! You have *no* idea what they are capable of! None!"

Harry couldn't take it any more, ripping his hands from his pockets; he couldn't stop the words before they left him. 

"Where else were we supposed to go!" Unable to meet the eyes of his three elders, he fled the room. 

"Oh my" McGonagall muttered.

"This is very interesting indeed" was Dumbledore's reaction, accompanied, of course, by his patented twinkle.

"Hmph" was all anyone was going to get out of Severus Snape on the matter.

*****************************************************************

Harry burst into his room, forgetting about the young red head that was most likely curled up on his bed. Upon seeing her, he groaned and wiped furiously at his eyes preparing to have to put up a half fight to get her to leave. He was relieved, however, when he saw that Ron was also waiting in his room.

"Oi, mate, you look awful. What in bloody hell happened?"

"It's nothing Ron, look I'm tired, I need rest….can I just go to sleep tonight without all the damn questions?"

"Whoa…that's fine…just calm down okay?"

"Calm down? This is my room; you're the one giving me the third degree."

"Harry?" Ginny suddenly interjected from the other side of the room.

"Nobody asked you! Why are you here all the time anyways?" Harry regretted the harsh words as soon as he'd said them, but it was too late. The girl was already sniffling and running out into the hall. 

"Christ mate! I know she might come on a little strong sometimes Harry, but it's just because she likes you. You don't have to hurt her feelings!"

"I'm sorry Ron, really, tell Gin that I'm really sorry…I just….need to get some rest, okay?"

"Fine, but we're not done." Ron dropped the stack he'd been holding onto the desk…the quidditch pictures. 

Harry flinched and wondered what Ron must've thought about seeing all those pictures of Malfoy. 

"I hear they loved your pictures at the Prophet."

"Huh?" Harry had been too preoccupied all week to give the article a second thought.

"The pictures you took" He pointed to the photos on the desk.

"Yeah"

"Apparently they were really happy with the ones of Malfoy. They said Colin never does so well at capturing _'that something he has' or some other bullocks. The girls supposedly went nuts over them."_

Harry rubbed his temples. Was Ron fishing? Did he suspect anything? Or was he really that dim?

"Whatever Ron….you have to go now, okay, I'll see you at Breakfast tomorrow."

"Alright Harry….g'night mate"

"G'night"

***************************************************

Breakfast was not the dreaded event Harry thought it would be. Ginny seemed a little peeved at him, but she was still leering at him none the less. Hermione kept glancing at him and then sneaking glances to the Slytherin table and giggling. (He really would have to talk to her about that…he really didn't want her spooking Draco.) And Ron went on about how he hated potions and the twins and their joke shop along with other mindless chatter.

The day seemed to pass without consequence until Potions. Potions…with Slytherin.

Snape was bad enough with his glares that said "I'll get you, and your little house elf too." But Harry couldn't help but look over at Malfoy several times during the lesson having not spoken to him since their premature interruption in the forest. Throughout the entire class though…Draco was pointedly ignoring him. Harry couldn't figure out what he hated most…Malfoy's relentless teasing in the beginning, his total indifference earlier this year, or whatever game it was that the two of them were playing currently. He sighed and began to prepare to leave having no clue what Snape said the last half of the lesson. Thinking he was the last to leave, he started out but was stopped by one Ginny Weasley. 

"Harry?"

"Oh hey Gin…"

"Do you like me Harry?"

Harry panicked. "Uh…s..sure…I like you Gin…you know that…right?"

"No Harry…do you _like _me?"

"I ah…um….well….."

"I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have….just…..bye Harry" Harry could hear her mumbling to herself as she took off towards the door…. "stupid…stupid…stupid…"

In her disheveled state she almost ran smack into Draco who happened to be coming in the room at the same time. He looked behind him at the sniveling girl and didn't have to ask what had happened. He turned his attention towards Harry.

"I take it you got back alright then?"

"You take it wrong. Hagrid found me and took me to Dumbledore, McGonagall and *Snape* of all people." 

"What…what did you tell them?" Draco gulped audibly.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything." Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt over his little outburst in the headmaster's office, but since it wasn't specific to Draco, he didn't need to know about it.

Draco stepped forward after looking around nervously for a moment and ran his thumb over a scratch on Harry's cheek. Most likely inflicted while running though the forest. 

"Do you think you can get away this weekend?"

"I don't know…I'm sure the three of them are going to be watching me now…I don't need anybody thinking it has anything to do with Voldemort….that's always the conclusion they jump to even though I already killed the bastard."

"Well" Draco started. "If you can steal away for a bit sometime during the weekend, let me know, okay?"

"Okay"

The tension hung in the air as neither wanted to leave, but both were unsure of what to do. Finally, Harry lunged forward and gave a lightning fast yet undeniably sweet kiss to Draco's cheek. Draco lifted his fingers to the cheek, wanting to be upset at Harry's pseudo public affection, but totally incapable of doing so. So instead he smiled.

The unlikely pair separated, to both of their distaste, and headed to their next classes unaware of the tearful red haired girl watching from the corridor. 

********************************************************

TBC

I know, I know, this one doesn't leave off all dramatic the way the others do, but I have to stop now because the next bit is a *lot* of drama and needs to be part of a new chapter. It will come soon; I promise…I have been writing like a mad woman. 

Please R&R. I thank you guys so much…Love and Kisses, Reika.


	5. He was with who?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me. 

Chapter 5….....He was with who?

*******************************

Harry left the potions classroom feeling better than he'd felt all day. Draco had caressed his cheek in semi-public and it looked like he could look forward to another blissful weekend. They would have to be careful though, as Harry was certain his Potions Master would figure something out otherwise. Snape had always given Harry an uneasy feeling, in his younger years it had been pure fear of the ominous man, but later it turned into a grudging respect for the spy. Snape still gave him the creeps, but Harry had to admit that he was razor sharp….in a creepy uncle who purposely gives you presents you don't like at Christmas sort of way.

**********************************

Later, the Gryffindor trio and Ginny were walking down to dinner together, chatting about the upcoming weekend when Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and a few nameless Slytherins passed by them. 

Zabini cocked an eyebrow at the youngest and only female Weasley and blew her a mock kiss.

"Keep your filthy lips to yourself, you bloody perv!" The girl was quick to retort, having grown irritated over the years at her brothers always defending her before she could defend herself. 

Zabini turned on his heel to face the group. "Me? If its perverts you're looking for Little Weasel, your Golden Boy here should do nicely." 

And with lightning speed he had Harry up against the wall by his robes. Both Ron and Hermione were poised to attack, as was Harry but a breath from shoving the bully off of him when a shout came from the end of the hall.

"Blaise!"

All heads turned to the voice of the unofficial leader of Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy.

"Let him go!"

In his shock, Blaise dropped Harry and turned towards, what he considered, his best friend.

"Draco, what…?" Blaise didn't get to finish his query before being cut off by his blonde leader.

"Stop pratting around Zabini and let's go to dinner already!"

The other Slytherins shot their rivals a quick glare and followed obediently into the Great Hall. 

*************************************

Midweek brought a rare, but treasured encounter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's most unlikely couple. With neither young man having quidditch practice and Ginny being conspicuously respectful of Harry's privacy all week.

"Harry…" it was a breathless whisper.

"Mnnn" was the equally breathy reply as the Gryffindor lapped at Draco's neck. His fingertips roamed all over the pale torso and finally came to rest briefly on the Slytherin's hip, still held prisoner by his trousers. 

Harry turned his oral attentions to the blonde's collarbone and his hands resumed their exploration before finally reaching their goal. For Harry, it was like electricity shot through his arm and ran all through his body when, for the first time, he touched the arousal between his lover's legs with his hands instead of just having it achingly pressed against his own thigh. If the sudden gasp from Draco was any indication, it would seem he felt the same way. 

Lost in thoughts of the beauty of such an exquisite head thrown back in pleasure, Harry started a bit when he felt Draco's hand on his own, moving it back up towards his stomach. Harry lifted his gaze to that of his lover and furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"Do you not want me to?"

"I do…It's not that….it's just….this is new…I mean….I like it…too much maybe…" Draco trailed off not sure where he was headed anyways. 

"Well if you like it so much…." Harry grinned wolfishly and simultaneously placed his face back into Draco's neck and moved his hand back to its naughty original position. Needless to say, he did not expect the reaction he got. 

"I said no!"

Startled, Harry withdrew from Draco completely and gaped at his pseudo boyfriend. After a moment, his expression changed to one of anger.

"If you don't want me to touch you, then what are you even doing here in the first place?"

Realizing he might have been a little harsh, Draco scooted over towards Harry and tentatively placed his hand upon the angry Gryffindor's knee. 

"It's not about that, Harry, it's just…this is new…and I'm a bit scared, and I got angry when I told you that and then you did it anyways….when I tell you things like that I feel….vulnerable…." his eyes were cast downward as if to add a visual aid to his explanation of susceptibility.

"I'm sorry Draco…I didn't mean to rush you, I just get….frustrated sometimes…I feel like we're always playing the come here, go away game."

"How about just the come here part?" Draco held his hand out for Harry to take, which he, of course, did. 

The two lay down and soon became a tangle of limbs. Harry's head lay upon Draco's chest while Draco ran his fingers lazily through the messy black hair of his lover. They lay in silence for a long while before Draco spoke up. 

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about Voldemort?"

This time it was Harry who became noticeably apprehensive.

"Don't you know enough already?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Believe it or not, I wasn't supposed to be a Death Eater, Harry."

Harry sat up with shock. "What? You mean to tell me that *The* Lucius Malfoy would groom his son for anything else?"

"My Father isn't the person you think he is. He's probably pretty damn close…but he does love me, I think. Even if he doesn't love *me*, he loves his name, and his heritage. Personally, I didn't agree with Voldemort's whole genocide idea, what I heard of it anyways. But I don't think there's anything wrong with being proud of where and who you come from."

Harry found himself wishing the conversation hadn't taken such a serious turn. He was, however, also intrigued as to what Draco's destiny had been…or, he had to force himself to realize, probably still was.

"I was wondering how your father managed to escape Azkaban after the Dark Lord's fall anyways. I know he's your father, I just can't see how anyone could respect such a man. I'm sorry if that hurts you…it's just…he did try to kill me and all."

"I do respect my Father and, at times, I understand him. He was trapped in a situation beyond his control due to some silly decisions he made as a teenager."

Harry, of course, heard Draco's words translated into something like _'I understand my father because he ruined his life as a teenager just like me.' Funny how those brain translators work. This translation did not make him happy._

"Is that what you think this is?" He waved his hand in the space between the two of them. "Silly teenage decisions that'll ruin your life?"

"That's not what I said…OR what I meant, stop jumping to conclusions already!" Draco looked exasperated.

"I just meant that my Father joined Voldemort when he was young, and later, when he realized everything that it entailed, it was too late. He's not the faithful minion of the Dark Lord you think he is. He might be an arrogant bastard, but I wouldn't call him evil."

Harry _'hmphed' _

"I know my word, as far as my Father is concerned, may not mean much to you, but everything he did for the last several years he did to keep me safe…from Voldemort I mean…to keep our family in his favor so he wouldn't target me whilst I was young. I *am* the only heir after all."

"How could I forget?"

"I think the Ministry knew a lot of that. He paid some pretty immense fines though. Even with his position as a Death Eater, he wasn't going to let his heir join a side that was destined to lose. My Father was never big on delusions."

Draco had been running one hand up and down Harry's arm during their conversation. Harry placed his hand atop Draco's effectively stilling its movement and proceeded to intertwine the pale fingers with his own.

"Can I ask you something Draco?"

"What is it?"

"If you weren't supposed to be a Death Eater, what *were* you supposed to do?" Harry hoped he wouldn't regret asking this question.

"No need to use past tense Harry…I still have a destiny, you know."

"And that would be?" Harry tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"I'm supposed to redeem the title of Slytherin and the name of Malfoy. It might not sound like much to you, but it's important to me. You know, my name did stand for something other than _'Evil Supporter of the Dark Lord'_ once. With all things that I do in life, I *will* not only redeem my name, but make it greater than it was before."

Harry thought it best not to ask exactly how he fit into Draco's plan for his life and instead replied with a simple "Oh".

Draco seemed much more at ease than his raven haired companion; having wiggled his hand free from Harry's and resumed stroking the darker skinned boy's arm. When he next spoke, it was with a much lighter voice.

"You never answered me about Voldemort…if it's okay to talk about I mean."

"There's not much to tell, I got tired of waiting for him to try to kill me and everyone I love…so I found him first."

"Is *that* how it happened?"

"That's the condensed version, yes."

"And Dumbledore knew about this?"

"Not exactly, he didn't approve, and of course I didn't tell him when I was going, but I think he knew he couldn't stop me."

"And you just showed up like _'Knock knock…who's there….Avada…Avada who?...'_"

Harry let out a laugh at Draco's small attempt at a joke. He wondered briefly about wizard knock knock jokes, as Draco certainly wouldn't know the muggle ones.

 "Yes, I used the killing curse, but only when I had to…actually, I tried to pick a fist fight with him first."

Draco let out a howl of laughter. "Oh I can see it now! You clocking him in his horrid face!"

"I said I *tried* to pick a fist fight with him…I had a lot of anger to vent…and one curse wasn't going to get it all out. He wouldn't go for it though, I got in one hit before he tried to kill me and then I just…did it…instinct more than anything else."

"Seems kind of uneventful doesn't it? After all those years." Draco mused. 

"I guess….but I'd rather it be uneventful than have actually turned into a war."

"I suppose you're right."

The two lapsed back into silence for several long minutes before Harry spoke up. 

"If you don't have anymore questions, I suggest we get in some quality snogging. We *do* have class in the morning after all, and you'll have to get back to the dungeons soon." 

Draco returned Harry's grin with earnest.

"Less talk…more snog…"

And there was less talking….more snogging…..

************************************************

After Draco had gone, Harry began to think. And think. And think. He silently wished he could just turn his brain off and get some sleep, but no…the same thoughts kept swirling about. 

He thought about Draco and how he looked flushed and timid; he often seemed on the verge of weeping and Harry thought the sight so beautiful he might go blind. He thought about Draco and how wonderful their time together had been. He thought about Draco and how difficult it must be for him to have to live up to everyone's expectations. Harry knew how it felt to have everyone always wanting something from you. He thought about Draco and how eager he seemed to get into the world and redeem his name. And then, inevitably, he thought about Draco and wondered just what he thought about their relationship…if you could call it that. It wasn't lust, there certainly was a lot of lust involved, but they both seemed to revel in each other and their time together. There were caresses and meaningful glances and heartfelt sighs. But what Harry couldn't wrap his mind around was how casually Draco addressed his fate…a fate that seemingly held no place for him. 

"What am I to you?" He whispered into the darkness. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

*******************************************************

Harry was, until that very moment, unaware that one could wear their breakfast. That is, until he came very close to nose-diving into his eggs. Faintly aware of his name being called, Harry willed his eyes open to pay attention. 

"Harry?" 

"……"

"Harrrry?"

"……."

"HARRY?!"

"Wha?"

"Jeez mate, I've been calling you! Why're you so tired? And where were you last night? We waited for you!" Ron was inspecting his friend's sleepy form.

"Huh?"

"Mione and I" Ron cocked his head at Harry slightly. "We were supposed to study together….remember?"

"Oh….yes….that….well….I…."

"I know you didn't have Quidditch, and I looked for you everywhere. Snape was looking for Malfoy and couldn't find him either…I was worried he might have you cornered somewhere."

Harry glanced over at Hermione who only squirmed under his gaze. She couldn't be his alibi because she'd been with Ron. 

_'Damn…damn….damn…..damn….'_

"I…well…I was….I mean….I.."

"He was with me."

All heads snapped over towards the voice. 

"Harry!" Ron pat him on the back and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Bout time, I was thinking you guys were never gonna get together! But remember…she's still my little sister! You hurt her and I'll have to beat you!" Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen Ron's grin so big.

Hermione looked like she'd been hit by a truck, and Harry just gaped stupidly; he was definitely awake now; while Ginny looked perfectly calm.

"Yeah…thanks….I think."

Harry stole a glance at the Slytherin table hoping Draco hadn't heard any of the banter now circulating the Gryffindor table and noticed the blonde's absence. _'He must've slept late…I hope he's not late for class.' Harry thought. Not wanting to be surrounded by the gossip or Ron's constant repeating of "Mum will be so happy" he decided to skip the rest of breakfast._

"I've got to run back to the room before class…I'll catch up with you guys later…okay?" Not giving anyone time to answer him, Harry quickly strode out of the Great Hall. 

Walking down a corridor his mind was working overtime. _'What was that? I need to find Draco and see if we can figure out what is going on.'_

He was snapped, or yanked rather, out of his musings by a hand pulling him into a room. 

"Jeez Draco, you could have asked…." Harry stopped abruptly with a 'meep' when he realized it was in fact Ginny Weasley and not his lover staring at him. 

"Gin! It's not…I mean…it's not what it looks like…I was…."

Harry was again cut off, but this time it was by a fierce slap to his face. Harry rubbed his cheek and prepared for the worst.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? Why would you let me make such an ass out of myself? And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw you and Malfoy in the Potions classroom!" The girl was flustered and her hands were balled into fists at her sides. 

"Frankly because it's none of your business. But you're right…I should have told you when I found out you were…I'm sorry Gin, you won't say anything, will you?"

"No Harry…I won't, but I need some time, okay? Until recently I was convinced I was going to marry you." Ginny poked him in the ribs playfully, although her countenance still held sadness and worry. 

"Is this what was bothering you the other night Harry?"

"Sort of….we were in the forests and I got dragged into Dumbledore's office by Hagrid."

"The forest!? Harry, that's not smart at all! You could get…I mean….you could have been…"

 "What? Queer bashed by squirrels? Look, Ginny, I need to know you won't breathe a word of this to anyone…We don't want anyone to know, if anyone finds out…"

This time Ginny cut him off. "Your secret is safe with me, but you really should be more careful…I could have been anyone watching you…people aren't stupid."

"Thanks Gin! And thank you for covering for me in there…Ron would kill Draco if he knew."

"I didn't do it for Malfoy, Harry…I did it because I saw your face when you were with him. I don't know what's going on between you two, and frankly right now, I don't want to know…but if he hurts you…" She let her sentence trail off certain Harry could assume the rest.

"He won't….I….I think I love him…."

When Harry hugged the girl who'd been his biggest fan for years he missed the grief on her face.

******************************************************************

After potions had finished, Harry purposefully lingered in hopes that he could talk to Draco. After everyone had finally filed out of the classroom, he approached the Slytherin, somewhat giddy after not having spoken to him all day.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't at breakfast."

"Oh…I just had some things to take care of."

"Okay. Well…hopefully you won't have 'things to take care of' on Saturday…I've got a great bottle of wine and I've got something I need to tell you" 

Harry wanted to tell Draco he loved him. As sappy as it was…he felt he needed to. Ever since he'd told Ginny, he almost couldn't wait to tell Draco. The thought made him so happy it almost erased all doubt about the blonde's reaction might be to what he wanted to say. Almost. 

"Actually…I can't Saturday….I'm busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah."

"What could be so important as to spoil our weekend?" Harry didn't like this at all. If something was bothering Draco, he wanted to know about it. Earlier in the week he seemed fine, but now…he just seemed…edgy.

"I'll have to talk to you about it later…I've got to go." Draco swept by him and out of the classroom leaving Harry to wonder just what all that had been about.

***************************************************************************

The last two days of the week went by with aching stillness, as Harry had almost no contact with Draco. The weekdays were usually as such, but now he didn't have the weekend to look forward to. What could Draco be doing that he'd waste the only time they got to spend together?

Finally Saturday came to pass and mid-day Harry realized he hadn't seen Draco anywhere. He decided to give the castle another good once over and came up with the same results. Once back in his room Harry slumped onto his bed feeling quite dejected. _'Where could he be?'_

After much useless thought he rose and crossed the room to his trunk. Rooting around in it, his hands finally came in contact with the object he'd been looking for. Pulling out the bottle of wine, Harry examined the label. It had taken quite a talking to get Hermione to get it for him. Having no way to get a hold of any, he'd asked her to get it during the last summer holidays. She'd only agreed after he swore he wouldn't use it on any _'pervy bathroom people' _and that he wouldn't become an alcoholic and neglect his studies. Feeling not his best he figured a glass couldn't hurt and might improve his mood. 

After fighting with the bottle for nearly ten minutes and realizing there was no way he was going to get his hands on a corkscrew he reached for his wand and muttered a spell to open it. The spell worked but disintegrated the cork. 

_'Bugger…now I can't close it…maybe Draco will show up soon and we can finish it together.' _ Harry got his hopes up.

Three hours and a bottle of wine later, a very inebriated Harry Potter came to the conclusion that if Draco wasn't going to show, then damn it all, he was going to find him and see just what sort of important things he had to do. Clumsily grabbing up his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map, he made his way to the door. Once outside, he muttered Draco's name to the map and watched as two fuzzy dots appeared. Harry looked surprised. 

_'There are two Dracos?'_ he asked himself before realizing that no…there were not two Dracos nor were there two of every painting or two of anything (except Weasley twins…but Harry thanked Merlin they had graduated because he didn't think he could deal with four of anything), and that he must be seeing double. Shaking his head to clear it a bit, his vision refocused and he noticed that Draco's dot appeared to be near the lake. 

Stepping back inside to splash his face with cold water, he decided to leave the map in case he might lose it in his state. Feeling a bit better, but still decidedly drunk, Harry headed towards the lake. 

It was quite an adventure, getting there. Stumbling a few times and giggling about it even more, Harry finally approached the lake. He was about to take off his cloak when he heard a voice that most definitely belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

"…me too. No, its okay…you go on, I missed you too,  I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit though. I'll see you later."

_'I missed you too?_' Who the hell was Draco talking to?

Harry took a few cautious steps forward, arriving on the scene just in time to see Draco kissing Pansy Parkinson. 

************************************************************************

TBC

*Ducks sharp objects* DON'T KILL ME! Give me time….the next chapter is halfway done and will be here soon. I *promise*. THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed my author's note. I needed that. I will now get on with it, and post these chapters in a timely fashion. Thank you again ^.^

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


	6. Harry and the hippogriff?

Disclaimer : Me no own; You no sue ^.^

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews. There are going to be a *lot* of chapters to this story and the reviews keep me going when motivation is low.

After the end of the last chapter, here is your gratuitous "happy" chapter, though I wouldn't call it fluff per say. Heh…more like angsty goo…maybe. ALTHOUGH, as it states in the summary, this is angsty slash with fluff thrown in…not fluffy slash with angst thrown in. Our boys are in a complex situation and it's going to be a bumpy ride. I, personally, love the bumps…they keep it interesting…but that could be the masochist in me. I am so very ready to continue the story beyond the film and I am constantly having to fight rushing through the chapters, so I apologize if this one is sub-par. I am trying my best to make them full and not choppy, but as I am still new to this writing thing, I'm not sure if it's working. ANYHOO! On with the beautiful boy love! *drool*. Please R&R. 

P.S. I understand that the Malfoy Manor thing is a little far fetched…but, hey, work with me here.

Chapter 6…………….Harry and the hippogriff?

******************************************************

Harry lurched forward to the ground. This had to be an illusion…a side effect of the wine. He thought he might be sick.

As if on cue, the sky burst open pouring unimaginable amounts of water down on the grounds, and before Pansy or Draco could notice the rain bouncing off of the patent lump in front of them, Pansy let out a girlish squeak and ran for the castle. Harry scrambled to get behind a bush and once this was accomplished, he removed his cloak and stood to look at Draco. 

The blonde looked like he hadn't even noticed the rain, sitting on the ground, with his knees bent, his chin resting in between his kneecaps. Harry continued to observe him for a moment, still trying to decipher his thoughts about what he had seen and heard. 

Draco merely leaned back a few inches, tilted his head towards the sky, positioned his arms straight out like wings and just _sat there._

_'Why is he sitting in the rain like this?'_

Unable to take it any longer, Harry decided to gather up his now soaking cloak and just go back to his room. At least he could cry out loud there. He began to stalk away as quietly as possible when a quiet voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Harry?"

That was it. Whatever shred of dignity or self-restraint Harry thought he possessed in this situation quickly left him and washed away with the rain. He whipped around on his heels, not bothering with the _'what are you doing heres'_ and the skirting around whether he'd seen them or not. 

"BUSY?!"

"Harry…I…."

"Busy doing what Draco? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie…."

_'Didn't lie? DIDN'T LIE?'_ Harry was about to lose it. He was tired. So very tired of constantly watching his back and wondering how much everyone knew. He'd all but laid his soul bare to the blonde in front of him and for what? Harry decided right there that he was through with the impersonalities and constant allusions. He was a Gryffindor damnit! Where was his courage now? Before he'd even realized he was going to do it his hand seemingly acted on its own will and gifted Draco's cheek with a slap that, although mediocre, clearly got his point across. 

"Don't tell me you didn't lie damnit! You purposefully tried to keep this from me and *that* is still lying, but obviously no one ever cared enough to teach you that."

His words stung. Harry had hit a nerve with Draco and he knew it. Just a few nights before they'd been lying on Harry's bed discussing Draco's father and his upbringing; Harry knew it was a low blow, but didn't particularly care at the moment. Draco tensed and took a deep breath before forcing calm words from his lips. 

"That's not fair Harry."

"FAIR? I'll tell you what's not fair you bastard….no….you know what? Just get out of my life…" Harry tried again to leave, but again was stopped by Draco's voice from behind him. Harry might not have stopped if the voice had not sounded almost pleading. 

"Don't you see….Harry?"

Without turning to face him, Harry raised his voice so that the Slytherin could hear him over the rain. 

"See what?"

"If I go out with Pansy…I mean…if I see her now and again then no one will suspect…no one will know. I haven't spoken two words to her since Ball, I swear!"

"Oh so you're just using her then?"

"Yes…no!..." Draco stammered. 

"If she means nothing to you why didn't you just tell me you were seeing her today?"

"If you want the truth…I *wanted* to see her today. I wanted…to feel good about myself. I wanted the rest of them to see me with my pre-arranged pure blood girlfriend."

Now Harry turned around to meet the eyes of grey obscured by the rain.

 "Great…now I know." For the third time he tried to leave…he really did, the hand on his arm would make the task a little difficult though.

Draco was closer to him now, close enough that Harry could make out all the drops of water on his face. He'd like to think that some of them were tears, but told himself not to hope for it when they were most likely just rain. 

"All I felt….I was going through the motions…holding her…kissing her. She's a great girl…I've known her all my life….I like her Harry….I really like her."

Harry cursed whatever foreign object that was apparently lodged in his throat making his breathing difficult and his words choppy.

"Do you love her?"

Harry closed his eyes; he didn't know why he asked. The answer didn't matter. Not only was he certain that the answer would be yes, but he saw now. He saw how Pansy fit into Draco's life where he didn't. Her name…her bloodlines…her gender. Harry steeled himself for the blow that no fist could deliver…only words.

"I love *you*, Harry."

He forced his eyes open. What? How? Why? It didn't make any sense. He loved him? Harry couldn't be foolhardy enough to believe it…even if it were true…this obviously wasn't going to work. Not when it was driving him to tear stained and drunken lovers spats in the rain. Slowly closing his eyes again to avoid the grey gaze he could drown in sooner than this insipid rain, Harry had to force the next words to leave his protesting lips.

"It can't work…Draco. You don't mean that."

"I do! I love you!"

"How do I know that?"

"Well if it helps I won't see Pansy anymore."

"Can't you see, that's not enough! *I* want to make you feel good about yourself. Christ Draco! You don't even want people to know we're friends! It's like you're ashamed to even look in my direction when other people are around!"

"I'll do better…please…just give me another chance…I'll prove it…I'll prove I love you…just…please…" Draco hung his head waiting for Harry to decide. Drops of rain dripped from the soaking strands of hair obscuring his eyes, reflecting an ethereal prism, the color playing off of his pale, moonlit skin. 

_'Why does he have to be so beautiful?'_ Harry thought, irritated, but strangely full of hope. Draco had that broken doll look about him again, the same one from their first night together, and Harry almost wept at the sight. He wondered briefly if Draco meant to look this way, knowing it would break him, or if it was precisely that he was so unaware of his own beauty that made him so magnificent. With no further thought, he stepped forward and enveloped the surprised boy in an embrace, burying his face in the drenched blonde mass now next to his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Harry…so sorry…." The words almost didn't reach him they were so soft. 

It was a long moment before either of them spoke again, both afraid to upset the fragile balance they had created. Inevitably though, Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Is this why you weren't at breakfast that day?" Harry asked. 

Draco's reply was almost a whisper; Harry could feel his words against his neck more than he could hear them.

"Yes, and no. I was with Snape. He knows something's wrong Harry."

Harry winced a bit at the word 'wrong', but let Draco continue without mentioning it.

"He wanted to know where I'd been…he was asking me questions about you…like he knew something but wanted me to say it…maybe he suspects but isn't sure. So I figured I needed to do damage control. I needed to put in an appearance with Pansy to throw them off. I'm sorry…I should have told you…I'm sorry…."

When Draco resumed his weeping, Harry's heart broke. He was split down the middle between cursing his weak will with the boy and extreme happiness that he had not lost his dragon. 

"Shh…stop saying that. It's over now. Just….don't lie to me anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry moved Draco's chin to look him in the eyes. In them he saw pain, fear, uncertainty, and love. 

_'I have a feeling this is going to hurt'_ was Harry's last thought before closing the space between them for a very steamy, very cliché, mind blowing kiss in the pouring rain. 

****************************************

As it was inevitable, Monday soon rolled around, bringing with it classes, lonely nights and what Harry feared would be the same cold shoulder from his secret lover when in the public eye.

After lunch, Harry mindlessly wandered down some random hall, finding his way to his classes out of habit and memory, his mind definitely somewhere else. He just happened to glance up and notice Draco leaning against the wall having some meaningless conversation with another seventh year. Upon further inspection Harry noticed the girl was a Ravenclaw and that the two of them seemed rather enthralled with their conversation. Thinking Draco probably didn't notice him anyways, Harry attempted to scurry past them with his eyes cast downward towards the floor. Seething that those few steps seemed to be the hardest of his life, Harry was surprised to hear his name called from behind him. 

"Potter!"

Harry tried to get his grin under control before turning around… he only half succeeded. Knowing his voice would betray him and most likely come out as an indignant squeak, he faced Malfoy expectantly, saying nothing. 

"I have some good news; I'll tell you all about it after your quidditch practice later, okay?"

Harry just nodded his head, still at a loss for words and when he sat down at his desk in his next class, he wasn't sure how he'd gotten there. He felt like he'd just floated down the hall and landed there, although the lack of pointing and whispers told him he probably didn't. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion from classes, all the way through his practice. How he managed to catch the snitch was totally beyond him, but he figured it had to be a good sign that he could catch the thing even when his mind was far away. 

With practice over, he lingered around the stands, eager to hear Draco's good news. 

A bit of a distance from the stands, Harry could see Draco approaching with a group of other Slytherins. Steeling himself, Harry doubted that the rest of the group would take kindly to Draco's new _'friend'_. He found he didn't have to worry just yet though, as the rest of the group veered in another direction and Harry could see Draco tell Zabini to go on without him, that he would be right there. He also noticed Zabini's glare aimed somewhere between his ear and his scar…but let it go, as he had more important things to deal with at that moment. As Draco drew near to him, he grinned at the other boy.

"So what's this good news?"

"Well…this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Everyone will be there, but my parents have a social event to attend to…so the Manor will be empty."

Not entirely sure where this was headed Harry cocked his head slightly. 

"….And?"

"AND I can portkey us there. Just us…alone…in the Manor…"

"How, may I ask, can you do that?"

"I'm a genuine spoiled brat, Potter; I would have thought you'd have noticed by now. I have portkeys so I can go home whenever I please."

"What if we get caught?" Harry seemed a bit apprehensive. 

"I doubt anyone will even notice we're gone…as long as you can keep the Mud….er…Granger and the Weasel from sniffing around."

Harry just blinked, unsure of what to say, and silence reigned for a long moment before Draco could take it no longer.

"Merlin Potter, are you daft? Would you like to spend the weekend with me at the Manor or not?"

Grinning, Harry decided he liked this idea…in fact, it was one of the best ideas he'd ever heard. He shifted his gaze to Draco and felt his grin twist into a smirk.

"Hmmm….I have to think about it. Ow!" Harry rubbed the now sore spot on his arm. "You pinched me!"

Harry also learned that his smirk was no match for Malfoy's…the master of smirks. He had to admit that said smirk looked very fetching on him nonetheless, especially when accompanied by his trademark drawl.

"You deserved it."

************************************************

Later, just before bedtime, Hermione managed to drag Harry into a corner of the Gryffindor common room and began the third degree. Harry wasn't really in the mood, but before he could protest, the bushy-haired girl began her tirade.

"Harry, is it true? Did Malfoy really talk to you in the halls? In front of everyone?"

Harry beamed. "Yes."

"But I heard he had a date with Parkinson the other day, I take it that was for show then?"

Again, "Yes."

"What's all this business with Ginny? Does she know? Was she covering for you?"

"Yes."

"Does Malfoy know she knows? Does he know *I* know?"

Harry fidgeted, uncomfortably realizing that no, Draco didn't know the two girls knew of their affair, and although Harry was certain he could trust them, he didn't think Draco would appreciate it.

"No."

"How did Ginny find out? What'd she say? I bet she caught you snogging didn't she?"

"Not snogging exactly."

"Has Ron said anything about…well…liking me?"

"No....What?....where did that come from?!"

"Well…he sort of….he kissed me."

Harry was now quite interested in the conversation, not to mention glad that the topic had switched from his love life for once. He grinned excitedly at his friend and decided it was his turn to ask questions.

"Where?"

"By the lake."

"Mione…I…um…I meant…._where_"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know what you meant you miserable sod." She shot him a playful glare. "On the cheek."

Harry gave her a hug, he had been feeling bad about neglecting her lately, and although he was truly happy for his two friends for finally getting together, he selfishly enjoyed the fact that this relieved a bit of his guilt. 

"I knew he liked you…he never said anything…but I could tell. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Don't go buying my wedding present just yet! Afterwards he just ran off…mumbled some excuse about Divination homework."

Harry tried to look and sound reassuring. "I'm sure he was just nervous…he really does like you, like I said, I can tell. I can talk to him…if you like."

Hermione's face suddenly lit up. "Would you?"

"Sure, I'll do it right now…I'll fill you in tomorrow."

Harry hugged the girl one last time and set off to find his ginger friend. He didn't have to go far, as Ron was at that very moment, climbing through the portrait hole. The red-haired boy took one look at Hermione, though, and abruptly turned around, his face turning a brilliant red. Harry quickly leapt out after him, stumbling into the hall to catch his best friend. 

"Ron!....RON!"

Ron eased around, obviously terrified. His face relaxed a bit, but not entirely, when he realized Harry was alone."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Come to my room for a bit would you…I haven't been able to really talk to you for a while."

Ron contemplated turning Harry down, knowing somehow that his bespectacled friend was going to ask him about Hermione, but when weighing talking to Harry against actually having to face Hermione, Harry won out. 

"Okay."

Once the duo made it inside Harry's room, Harry inwardly cursed himself for not thinking the invitation through…he had no idea if any of Draco's things were lying about, so he looked around hurriedly and used his seeker reflexes to snatch up odd bits here and there and shove them under the bed.

"So…" Harry began, "how've you been? What've you been up to? What's…oh hell…so you kissed Mione?"

Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded to Harry like "Cupid squirrels always smell everything."But Harry knew that probably wasn't correct.

"What?"

"I said stupid girls always tell everything."

"Oh…well, she just told me, Ron…she was concerned about-"

Ron cut him off. "I know! I know okay…and I'm sorry!"

Harry was mildly confused with Ron's sudden apology. "Sorry for what, Ron?"

Ron scrambled over to Harry's side and gave him a pleading look. "I couldn't help it…we were studying and she was being her usual bossy self and then the sun hit her hair and she looked so pretty and I couldn't help it…I'm sorry!"

"Whoa…slow down mate…what exactly are you sorry for?"

"I *kissed* Hermione, Harry…I *kissed* her…she'll have my bullocks for earrings!"

Harry chuckled a bit at the visual before trying to reassure his friend. "She's not mad, Ron."

"I know! Tell her I'm….what?"

"She's happy you kissed her…she is a bit upset that you ran away though."

"Really?"

"Really. So what took you so long anyways?"

"Well I thought maybe you two had something going on and didn't want me to know yet…seeing as how you were always together and laughing like you knew something I didn't."

Harry winced a bit at how close to home Ron's comment actually hit, although he tried not to let Ron notice.

"Well obviously we don't have 'something going on', but what made you change your mind?"

"I first started thinking about it a few weeks ago when you two were together less often. I got to see her more, but I thought maybe you guys just had a row or something and were cooling off…but then the thing with Ginny…"

"Oh…er…right….that."

"So since you're off the market now, I couldn't help it." Ron was grinning ear to ear. "Oh it'll be so great, Harry, the four of us…we'll have loads of fun!"

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration; he really did hate keeping Ron in the dark, but still could not find the courage to tell him the truth. Placing his glasses on his bedside table, as he'd be going to bed soon anyways, he gave Ron a pat on the shoulder before speaking. 

"Right, well, I suggest you find Mione and tell her all of this before bed, or else you'll have a very disgruntled witch on your case in the morning."

"Yeah…I'll do that. I'll see you at breakfast…and Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

**********************************************************************

As the week passed the news that 2/3rds of the golden trio were romantically involved spread through the school like wildfire. Harry thought the gossip both a blessing and an annoyance. He thought it a blessing because it took attention away from him, which he always welcomed, but it perturbed him that around every corner the little groups of gossip mongers would abruptly stop and scurry away when they noticed him. This kind of behavior made him paranoid, but alas, being marked for death from infancy tends to make one permanently jumpy. 

 Draco spoke to him whenever they passed each other in the halls, which made Harry happy, although the Slytherin never sought him out for public conversation. Ginny seemed to thoroughly enjoy acting as his girlfriend, and when he asked her about it she simply replied to him "Damnit Harry…you crushed my dream, the least you can do is let me enjoy the charade for now!" And so he let her. After all, she could be so much like her mother at times, and Harry found that not just a little bit scary. Despite all of the new developments and gossip, Harry found this particular week to be one of the best in recent memory. 

So when the weekend came around Harry was so excited about spending it in domestic bliss with Draco that he quite literally could not stop smiling. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the next thing he knew, he was looking around the most magnificent house he'd ever seen. 

He no sooner got to his feet than he launched himself at Draco, locking the blonde boy in a tight embrace and blazing kiss. Draco returned his affections, but pulled away after only a moment with a genuinely bright smile on his face. 

"Eager are we?" he drawled.

Harry only grinned and made to pounce again, but Draco stopped him.

"C'mon Harry, we've two days…I want to show you around."

Harry reluctantly agreed. After a grueling two hour tour of the massive mansion, Draco suggested they eat lunch and before Harry could protest and offer up snogging as a substitute, his stomach answered for him with a rather loud grumble. After shoving food into his mouth at record speeds, Harry prepared to attack again and was *again* thwarted by Draco who insisted he needed to run upstairs and get something. A few minutes later he returned with a bottle of what looked like a lotion of some sort. Harry fidgeted in his seat before managing a lusty "So…what's the lotion for?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Its sun block, you walking hard on. In case you haven't noticed…I have quite a fair complexion."

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco wasn't girly in any way, but he could be quite high maintenance at times. "Why do you need sun block?"

"I just told you Boy-Who-Obviously-Can't-Hear…I burn easily!"

Harry punched him lightly in the arm for his smart remark. "I *heard* that part…what are we doing that requires sun block?"

Draco quirked his eyebrow again. "We're going swimming."

****************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron were leisurely wandering about when Ron noticed Ginny cozying up to a flushed Colin Creevy. Ron snorted and turned to Hermione. 

"She finally gets Harry and look at her, I guess she can't help it if she doesn't know how to act sometimes…she grew up with all of us after all."

Hermione giggled a bit. "I simply cannot imagine having to be the only girl with you lot." And she poked Ron playfully in the ribs. 

Ron rubbed his sore middle. "Yeah, but she wouldn't even be over there if Harry would act like a proper boyfriend. Where is he anyway?"

Hermione began to squirm a bit before replying. "I'm sure he's around."

"No, I haven't seen him all day…he's always running off on weekends, I know, but we should have seen him somewhere by now. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ron, I'm sure he's fine."

"Think about it Mione, if everything were alright, Harry would be here with us, or with Gin…but he's nowhere to be found…I think we should talk to Dumbledore."

"NO!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from running off.

"Jeez, Hermione what's gotten into…" Ron was cut off by Hermione fiercely kissing him in the middle of the street. She ignored the whistles passersby were giving them. This seemed to distract Ron, but eventually, he pulled out of the kiss and stared at his girlfriend inquisitively.

"O…kay. Mione, what was that for?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I need an excuse to kiss you now?"

"No but….wait a second…you're hiding something! You know where Harry is!"

"No I don't" she lied. 

"I was guessing before, but now I know…you've always been miserable at lying! Where is he?"

Hermione suddenly found the ground very interesting. _'Damn you Harry Potter!'_ seemed to be the only thought running through her head. 

"I…I can't tell you."

"What?! Bloody Hell! My girlfriend and my best friend keeping secrets from me? What've I ever done for you two not to trust me?"

"I keep telling Harry to tell you, but I *can't*! It's not my place!"

Ron's eyes suddenly flashed back to the Harry-less Ginny across the street. Immediately his face turned scarlet and he fought to keep himself from yelling. 

"He's with another girl isn't he!? I'll kill him!"

"NO! Ron I assure you Harry is *not* with another girl!"

Ron was still incensed. "Not with another girl? What's he with then? A hippogriff?"

Hermione darted her eyes around to make sure they weren't drawing attention. "Yes Ron…now you know…Harry's run off with Buckbeak."

"That's not funny Hermione; if he's not with another girl, then….oh…god..." Ron's face paled and his hands hung limply at his sides. 

Hermione quickly went into her damage control mode and she made haste to find out what Ron thought he knew. 

"Oh god what, Ron?"

He stood perfectly still, looking about three inches to left of Hermione's head, staring blankly into space. 

"He's with a boy." It was not a question. 

The head girl let out a deep breath…this was not going to be pretty. If she denied it, she'd be outright lying, and Ron was more than just her friend now…but Harry trusted her to keep his secret. In the end, she figured it best to just tell Ron at least a tiny bit of what was going on to alleviate his sense of betrayal. After all…Harry James Potter got himself into this mess in the first place, and she wasn't about to lie down with him in this hole he had been digging. 

"I know he wanted to tell you Ron…he's just…scared."

Ron sat down with a plop right in the middle of the street, finding his knees suddenly very weak. Hermione knelt down beside him albeit with more grace. 

"I didn't want to keep it from you…it's just that it's not my secret. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Mione…it's just…I don't understand…how could I not know…he's my best mate…why wouldn't he tell me he's…that he's….?"

Hermione simply hugged Ron, hoping to ease some of the shock from him. They were silent for a long moment before Ron spoke up, although muffled by his girlfriend's hair. 

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Malfoy?"

***************************************************************************

TBC

Whew! Long chapter (for me anyways)….but it's done. Please review. I need the morale. 

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


	7. BOY WHO LIVED DROWNS IN DEATHEATER POOL'

Disclaimer: Not mine…don't sue.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My computer broke and a whole slew of other crap. This chapter kicked my butt to get it online. This chapter did *not* want to be posted! First my computer dies…then I rewrite the chapter at work…only to find that I have *no* way to save the work and move it to a computer where it can be posted to the net. So I have to print it out, take it to Jasmines and re-type it…again…(Massive props to Jasperina here for her mad typing skills), she's almost done…and the lap top battery dies. *sigh* Thank goodness the work was saved. You guys came very close to having to wait even longer for this doomed chapter. I hope it's good after all of this. And I can only pray that some freak ambulance or other vehicle doesn't drop out of the sky and kill me, since obviously some one important was trying to tell me not to post this chapter. DAMN THEM! And here it is!

Thank you all for being so patient with me! *throws kisses at readers and double kisses at reviewers* And thank you to Jasmine. The only sister I know and my beta. *throws copious amounts of kisses.*

Chapter 7 part A.………………'BOY WHO LIVED DROWNS IN DEATHEATER POOL'

**********************************************************

*SPLASH* A very soaked Harry Potter lifted his head to glare after being unceremoniously pushed into the pool by Draco. 

"Hey! I could have drowned…how did you know I could swim? Hmmmm? I can see the headlines now if a half-naked Boy-Who-Lived drowns in your pool. Oh the scandal! What would you do then?"

"Draco pretended to seriously ponder the question for a moment. "I suppose you're right, about the scandal and all. I can't have *that* on the Malfoy name…so I suppose I would just *have* to jump in and save you."

Harry grinned. "Aww…you'd save me?"

Draco grinned right back at him, although he tried very hard to keep the arrogant indifference in his voice.

"Purely political reasoning, you understand."

Harry lifted his torso out of the water by planting his hands on the edge of the pool. He stretched up until his lips grazed the shell of Draco's ear and he whispered "Oh…I think I do."

Draco couldn't hold in the soft mewl that escaped him when Harry had whispered in his ear. Keeping one hand firmly planted on the ground to support his weight, Harry ran the other up Draco's sun bathed torso, feeling the warm skin under his fingers. He ran his fingers up from Draco's belly button and over his chest, extracting another soft sigh. When Harry had reached the blonde's shoulder, he gripped tightly. Maybe a little too tightly. This seemed to startle Draco a bit. 

"Harry what…" But Draco did not get to finish his sentence. ..or maybe he did, but Harry wouldn't be able to hear it as Draco's head was now underwater. 

Harry had to laugh at the surprised expression and indignant squawking come from a very frustrated and adorably wet Draco.

"You scheming little wanker! You'll pay for that!"

Instead of replying or splashing away, Harry took a mouthful of pool water and pushed it out of his mouth in a steady stream, making him look rather like a fountain. 

Draco took a deep breath and waited for his left eye to stop twitching before moving forward towards the raven haired Gryffindor. Once face to face with him, Draco reached out his hand, his long fingers grazing Harry's cheek with his nails dragging lightly over the soft skin. With his grip on Harry's chin, four fingers on one cheek, and his thumb on the other, Draco squeezed. Harry laughed a bit as the last of the water came shooting from his mouth. Draco held his gaze though, and kept a tight grip on his chin before stretching forward and closing the distance between them in a hungry kiss. 

********************************************************

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Malfoy?"

Hermione froze. She knew she had to be very careful. If she tensed, Ron would know. If she stuttered, Ron would know. If she followed her instincts and averted her gaze to the ground, Ron would know and Harry would hate her. She steeled herself. 

"Ew, Ron…why are you worried about *Malfoy*?"

"Well, I haven't seen him all day…and I thought…maybe….you know…."

"I haven't seen him either, but he's probably off shagging Parkinson somewhere or spending obscene amounts of money."

Ron's face regained some of it's color. "Hermione, can we go sit somewhere please…I don't feel so good."

__

'Damn you Harry, I am tired of cleaning up your messes!' Hermione thought.

"Sure, Ron." And she took his arm to lead him to the Three Broomsticks. 

Once settled at a table, Hermione had a question that had been bothering her since their scene in the street. 

"Ron? Why did you assume Harry was with a man so quickly?"

"Oh. Well…I never really thought about it before, but in the current situation, it just kind of made sense."

"What do you mean 'made sense'?"

"Well…he's never had a girlfriend, if you don't count Ginny…and even then he looks terrified. The first few years I chalked it up to shyness, and girls seem to find that alluring…but even now? Come on…*every* teenage boy has hormones. When I would get dirty magazines from Fred and George…"

Ron stopped talking and looked at Hermione, who had her eyebrow raised at his admission. He blushed a bit and continued. 

"When I would get one from the twins…which was *rare*…which I do *not* do anymore…because now I have you….and I don't need them…" 

"RON! Get on with it would you?"

"Well when…you know…he never seemed to care. And he has all those pictures of muggle athletes on his wall in his room…but he never talks about muggle sports."

There was a silence for a moment before "Hermione?"

"Why did Harry tell you and not me? Or did you just find out?"

"No Ron, I've known. I'm a girl…I guess I'm just more sensitive to notice those things. I figured it out on my own and just asked him about it. He was nervous at first, but after a bit he seemed quite relieved to have someone to talk to. 

"How long? How long have you known?"

Hermione shifted her eyes away guiltily. "Since last year."

"Last Year? Jesus, is Harry so afraid of my reaction that you would *both* keep me in the dark for so long?"

"Ron, calm down! You mean a lot to Harry and he doesn't want to lose you. Plus you're a boy and boys get freaked out by this stuff. You're always talking about girls or making jokes. You haven't really left him much room to come to you and think he won't be shunned. No one else knows and I guess he thinks it's safer to have one person to confide in until he's ready."

"What about Ginny? She should know, it's not fair for Harry to lead her on just to keep his secret."

Hermione looked away again. "Er…almost no one else knows."

Ron gaped at her, furious. "You mean she knows? Bloody hell! Am I the only one left out of this special little secret?!"

"No, of course not Ron, Ginny only just found out…it's the same as you said…she had to know. It wasn't right to let her continue to chase Harry the way she was. 

"I suppose" Ron huffed. He sat quietly, as he seemed to be considering something. Suddenly, he reached across the table to Hermione's hands and tool them gently in his own. She smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry Mione. I didn't mean to get so upset with you…it's just a lot to take in. I know you're only trying to be a good friend to Harry…and to me. Thank you." He lifted their joined hands to his lips and lightly kissed her fingers.

Hermione stood from her seat, keeping their hands together, and walked around to his side of the table to sit beside him. She gave her boyfriend a warm smile and rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time that day, all was quiet and peaceful. But Ron still had something on his mind.

"Mione?"

"Hmm? She looked at him.

"Should I tell Harry I know?"

Hermione considered this. She knew if Ron told Harry, he would undoubtedly get angry with her. She also knew how important their friendship was to both of them.

"Do what you think is best Ron. I know you want to resolve this right away, but Harry may not be ready. If you confront him too soon, he may get defensive."

Ron kissed the head of bushy hair against his cheek. "You're right. I'm going to wait. This way I have time to show him that I won't flip out about it, that I'll be there for him. Hell know he can trust me, and you won't get in trouble with him."

************************************************************************

"But I'm scared Harry.... I've never done this before."

"Oh come on.... you'll get the hang of it, I promise."

"You know.... I've never ever been in here before today."

"That's because you've never done this before. I'm sure after this you'll want to come in here all the time.... with or without me."

"But what if I'm bad it?"

"You're a Malfoy.... you're not supposed to be bad at anything"

"I hardly think *this* is what my ancestors had in mind when they decided that rule"

"Quit whining. Now move your hand over it, yes, like that. It should be coated now.... you know.... this highly erotic."

Suddenly the rolling pin Draco had been coating with flour flew at Harry's head.

"What?"

"You actually get me to try and *bake* something.... in my own kitchen.... with my own hands, and not a house elf in sight saying it will be *fun* and you find my misery EROTIC?"

Harry grinned. "Quite.... now all you need is an apron and you'd be the perfect house wi.... er.... guy"

"House-guy?" Draco's eye was twitching again. "Are you insinuating that I remind you of a bloody woman?"

Harry shuddered. "Of course not.... if you hadn't noticed.... women aren't really my thing."

"Good" Draco smirked. "And anyways.... I'm not the one who shrieks like a girl."

"I do NOT"

"Oh?" Another evil smirk. Draco took a handful of the flour and flung it directly at Harry's face. The 

now comically white faced Harry had let out a rather unmanly squeal.

"At least I'm not always going on about my hair or wardrobe. It doesn't do you any good anyways." Harry taunted.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What.Did.You.Say.About.My.Hair.?"

"All that effort doesn't do you any good." And Harry, who had been moving inch by inch closer to the flour bowl, picked up a handful of the powder and dropped it directly on Draco's head.

Draco stood still for a moment, his pale skin turning from pink and back to its original color again. He looked up at Harry, eyes gleaming and spoke in a calm voice.

"That's it Potter, I'm feeding you to the hounds." He lunged for Harry knocking them both to the floor.

Draco had pinned Harry underneath him, and his trademark smirk adorned his face once again.

"Take it back" he said

"Take what back?" Harry asked.

"About my hair."

"No." Harry grinned.

"Take it *back*!"

"And if I don't?"

Draco fan his hand along the edge of the table feeling for the flour bowl. Grabbing the rim of it, he managed to scoot it over to him and lift it over Harry.

"Oh no.... Draco...."

"Take it back"

"No!" Harry squirmed underneath him, but suddenly all he could see was white.... the entire contents of the bowl now strewn all over him.

Draco had let his guard down while laughing at the Harry snow man below him, and Harry saw his chance. He lurched forward, knocking Draco back until his back was to the floor. He held his wrists down in this new reversed position, and watched as the majority of the flour fell from Harry's chest and face and onto Draco's. He narrowed his eyes to slits to address the Slytherin.

"You do realize this means war."

"Of course Potter, I was...." Draco was undoubtedly about to make some scathing remark, but was interrupted by his own chest, taking in short breaths, and his nose was twitching from where the powder had left quite a bit flour dust everywhere.

Harry watched Draco twitch for a moment, and then there was a sound. A soft, childlike mewl almost. The kind of sound you'd expect from a baby just waking up. Harry blinked at Draco.

"What was that?"

"It was sneeze Harry, what else would it be?"

"It was cute"

"Cute?" Draco asked, irritated.

"Terribly, disgustingly cute. I think I may die from cuteness poisoning"

"Are we back to the woman thing again? I mmmphhhm...."

Harry attacked. He leaned down and captured Draco's rambling lips in a heated kiss to which Draco instantly relented.

When oxygen became necessary, the two broke apart. Harry leaned down to the ear of his lover and whispered. "I take it back."

Dazed, Draco seemed to have forgotten. "Take what back?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "About your hair." Harry ran his fingers through it eliciting a soft sigh from Draco. 

Even when coated with flour, Harry couldn't help but notice the silkiness of the blonde strands.

"So soft.... it's perfect."

"I take it back too.... you don't squeal like a girl."

And the two were kissing madly again. Hands covered in powder, seeking each others skin, and spreading the flour all about them but not seeming to care. Reluctantly Harry broke the kiss and Draco let out a soft moan of protest at the loss.

"Draco?"

"Mnn?"

"This flour tastes disgusting."

The two looked around at the wrecked kitchen, noticing the white that seemed to coat everything, including them.... especially them.

Draco ran his fingers along Harry's cheek for a moment, taking in a last gaze at the disheveled boy above him covered in flour with flushed cheeks and crooked glasses.

"You're quite right, Harry." There was a pause before Draco looked him deep in the eyes.

"Bath?"

Harry wondered why Draco was looking at him so intensely, until he heard the question. He smiled. It seemed his dragon was finally ready to progress things a bit. He nodded down at Draco and got to his feet, helping Draco do the same.

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, chewing on his bottom lip

"Lead the way."

Draco took Harry' hand and squeezed it before leading the eager Gryffindor up the stairs.

*****************************************************************

TBC

A/N: Short, I know…but after all the trouble this half gave me…my creative juices are tapped out for tonight…and I wanted to post at least *something* for you guys. The next part will be here soon, as I have a laptop to work on now. Thanks for reading! 

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


	8. Draco Malfoy the servant

Disclaimer: Do I own them? *twitch* Do I *look* like a millionaire to you? NO!

A/N: So there is no confusion…the majority of this chapter is a series of flashbacks. And again, mad props to Jasmine for finding the time to beta this fic and reassure me that I am not alone in my H/D obsession. *grin*

Chapter 7B…………Draco Malfoy the servant.

*********************************************

Harry looked over at the head of blonde hair next to him. The owner of said hair, being Draco Malfoy, looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He lost his attitude, and not a smirk could be found on his face which was buried in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry kissed the top of his head and sighed. It had been all in all…a nice month despite a few…misunderstandings.

**********************************************

*FLASHBACK*

Halfway up the stairs, Harry found he could no longer contain his excitement and claimed his host with a searing kiss, his hands on either side of Draco's face…forcing him to relent. Not that Draco needed forcing. Never breaking the contact, the two managed to clumsily get the rest of the way up the stairs, tripping several times, but falling over only once. An observer (had one been present) might note the grace both boys seemed to posses being able to get up off the floor, never once relinquishing the other's tongue to the cool air. Finally at the top of the stairs, Draco drew his lips away from Harry reluctantly, drawing out the Gryffindor's bottom lip with his teeth as he withdrew. Harry whimpered slightly, and backed Draco up against the closest wall. The blonde had to take a quick moment to catch his breath before speaking. The two faces still only a few inches apart, Harry could feel the quickened breath on his cheeks, and it tingled down to the back of his knees. 

Draco kneaded his hands in Harry's hair and finally managed to breathe out "Bath or shower?"

Harry, who'd been observing the pulse point on Draco's neck from, what he considered, much too far a distance, lowered his head to nip at the spot. Draco leaned his head back as much as possible, as he was against a wall, and ended up lolling his head to the side to give his companion better access…whether this was intentional, or reflex, Harry didn't care. He glanced up briefly at the flour falling from the tilted blonde head…a smile coming to his lips at the tousled hair that normally looked so pristine. He managed to speak in between laying kisses on the neck offered before him. 

"Don't…*kiss*….care….*kiss*…whatever's…*kiss*….closest…*kiss*…"

Draco reached behind him and slightly to the left feeling the wall behind him for a door. He was fairly certain this was a bathroom…there were so many rooms in the house, one hardly could keep track, let alone know about *every* bathroom. He fumbled for the doorknob, neck still leant back, Harry's face still quite busy there. Finally reaching his goal, he pulled Harry slightly left and the pull sent Harry's weight into Draco right at the same time Draco managed to get the door open. The result being two very excited powdery boys tumbling to the floor of a random guest room. Both of them looked up at their surroundings. Harry, thinking of how one of the many spare rooms in this house was nicer than any room he'd ever had. Then focusing on the bed in the center, he shifted back to Draco, then to the bed, then to Draco. 

_'So it's not a shower…big deal.' _Harry thought. 

He grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, picking up where they had left off. He managed to scoot backwards within the kiss, dragging Draco with him towards the bed. Finally at his destination, Harry ran his hands up the side of the bed feeling for something to grip and pull his weight up. This seemed to bring Draco back to reality and he pulled quickly out of the kiss.

"Harry, No!"

Harry looked around, confused, then settled on Draco expecting the Slytherin to have cold feet once again. 

"What? Is something wrong?"

Draco blinked. "No...it's just we're covered in flour…we'll get it all over the place in here."

Harry let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Is that all? You worried me…I thought it was something important."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "It *is* important…I can see it now…what I'll tell my father when he asks why the antique duvet is ruined… 'Oh, Father…terribly sorry about all that…I was just rutting Harry Potter!'"

Harry scowled; he did *not* want to think of Lucius Malfoy at a time like this.

 "Fine then." Harry dove for Draco, knocking him on his back and pinning him underneath him for the second time that day. After Draco let out a squeak of surprise at the attack, Harry let out a rather husky "Where were we?" and resumed his assault on Draco's neck and collar bone, just peeking out from the top of his shirt. 

Draco's hands, which had reflexively imbedded themselves in Harry's hair, loosened their grip and moved down the tanned neck and across quidditch toned shoulders with a slight nervous shake. Despite his nervous trembling, Draco's hands remained every bit as graceful as when they scrawled a potions essay…long, cool fingers gliding effortlessly across parchment, almost as if choreographed, with the same free poise of a butterfly's dance. Harry was of the opinion that the grace in those fingers was inborn, something that no amount of training nor money could create. Every part of Draco carried that grace within…the elegance that made Harry want not to posses him, but simply be *near* him constantly…drinking it in. 

Those hands…those very same hands, with nails that raked over skin and left fire in their wake, moved down Harry's back slowly…achingly…and to the hem of his shirt. Fingers found their way to skin and Harry fought off a giggle at the slightly ticklish feeling. The fingers made their way to the front of Harry's shirt, to the buttons. For all their grace and elegance, the fingers became slightly inept when it came to undoing the buttons. Rather than believe he was fumbling, Draco deduced that the source of the problem must be his inability to actually see the buttons due to Harry's attentions to his neck. Placing his hands on the chest pressed next to his, he pushed gently, causing Harry to sit up, before those same hands immediately sought out their previous task. After two more unsuccessful attempts and a chuckle from Harry, Draco began to lose his patience.

"Oh for fucks sake!" And gripping either side of the shirt Draco yanked furiously, sending buttons popping off in all directions. 

Harry looked stunned for a moment, surprised at Draco's unexpected method of shirt removal, but quickly regained his composure, and realized just how much of a turn on a forceful Draco could be. Harry sat upright, looking down on Draco who looked back up at him expectantly. When Harry didn't move, Draco tightened his grip on the sides of the shirt, using them to yank Harry back down to him. Harry was more than happy to oblige. 

As lips and teeth and tongue met with fervor, Draco slid his hands into Harry's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders…much like he had the first night they spent together. Harry lifted his hands to allow the white material to fall from his wrists. Once free from his upper garment, Harry dipped his head to the pale stomach of his lover, lifting the dark grey fabric of his shirt with his fingers, running calloused hands along chiseled abs as he did so. 

The slight roughness of Harry's hands against his stomach caused Draco to gasp and arch his back, giving Harry the opportunity to run his hands along the writhing boy's sides and around to the small of his back. As more skin revealed itself, Harry leaned his head forward to place light, feathery kisses along the alabaster torso…fingers working the shirt ever upward. Once the kisses reached the chest beneath him, rising and falling dramatically with gasps and shaky breaths, Draco raised his arms over his head to allow Harry to sweep the offending article of clothing completely off before embracing his lover. 

They were still for a long moment, just enjoying the skin to skin contact…as they always did. When their lips met again, Draco managed to breathe out against Harry's mouth.

"Shower?" As he nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom's private bathroom. 

Harry surveyed the distance of roughly two to three meters. Deciding the journey was, indeed, too far, Harry simply shook his head, the scant remnants of flour falling around him. He placed more kisses and nips at Draco's throat and jaw as his hands sought out the button acting as the last barrier between the two. Soon enough, practiced fingers found their goal and the clasp was no match for Harry Potter whose unbuttoning skills were far greater than his lover's. Rough fingers, with chewed fingernails, that smelled and tasted faintly of dirt and vanilla snaked to the taut skin below a pale belly button. Draco shuddered noticeably, shaking and making soft mewling noises with his forehead pressed against Harry's shoulder.  Harry bent his head to the shell of an ear, whispering to make sure "Are you okay?"

Draco, at a loss for words, nodded his head in the affirmative. 

Harry was about to move his hand lower still when a strangled plea rung out from the swollen lips of his lover. 

"Unngh…stop."

Harry did just that. He froze. Not because it was requested of him, but because he simply could not believe Draco would want to back out now. 

_'Please please please please…s'too much…I don't want to have to bludgeon him and have my wicked way to keep me from going insane.'_

Draco felt Harry tense, and moved his hands to cup the Gryffindor's cheeks, turning the emerald gaze towards him and staring intently into the green orbs before speaking.

"It's okay…I just…." He flushed slightly. "I just want to see you."

Harry let out a small laugh of relief and brought their foreheads together.

"Okay"

He stood, taking a step back, as to allow Draco viewing room. Catching a reassuring smile from the gorgeous face below him, Harry proceeded to unfasten the buttons on his trousers, then pushing both pants and underwear down in one smooth movement. He sat back down on the floor beside Draco, pulling the material from his ankles. 

Draco snaked an arm around Harry's neck and gently brought them both back to lie on the floor, only this time, they would lie on their sides, facing one another. While fingers skimmed over newly exposed flesh, tracing it, claiming it, Draco gazed appreciatively at Harry before saying softly "Every part of you is beautiful."

Harry closed his eyes for a long, slow moment, taking it all in. "Every part is yours."

It didn't take long, that first time. They knew it wouldn't, once the last of Draco's clothing had been removed. They had waited so long, and the complete skin on skin contact and friction proved too much. They had simply gripped each other fiercely; Harry's hands around Draco's waist and Draco's hands clutching Harry's shoulders, embracing so tightly that even light would not fit between them, enjoying the friction.

When it was over the two laid there, silent and still clasping onto one another, for what seemed like an eternity…both of them bewildered at the new sensations. Both were thinking absently about previous experiences with other people and how horribly inadequate they were in retrospect when compared to what they'd just experienced. Draco thought of his few experiences with Pansy…it was expected of him after all…and how for the longest time, he'd thought sex was 'just okay'. Harry thought of how much emotion truly does morph physical pleasure…concluding that it is not, indeed, speculation that making love is preferable to just 'sex', but fact. This was a small step forward, but a wonderful one none the less. Both of them looked forward to continuing their explorations in time. Both lost in their reveries, eventually slipped off to sleep, taking in a nap before dinner. 

*END FLASHBACK*

*********************************************************

Harry smiled at the memory. They'd had several similar encounters since that weekend at the Manor. He had hated returning to Hogwarts, ironically, as the school was the only place he had ever considered home. He found the domesticity he shared with Draco to be extremely enjoyable though, and did not want to leave it. Absently running his fingers through the platinum hair beside him, Harry thought over the rest of the month that had passed since that weekend. 

It was now common knowledge at Hogwarts that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were actually *gasp* friendly to each other when they crossed paths. Draco really had put in an effort to show Harry he was not ashamed of him, even if he had absolutely no desire to divulge the true nature of their relationship to any living soul. Harry had been satisfied with that…for now. 

He frowned a bit when he recalled some of their conversations throughout the month though. Conversations that had confused him, and made him anxious… 

*********************************************

*FLASHBACK*

After a particularly pleasing friction fest one evening, Harry and Draco lay spent and sated on Harry's bed…the both of them on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sure…doesn't everyone?"

"I suppose." A pause. "So…what do you think…when you think about the future?"

Draco hesitated a moment before answering. "My name…making it clean again…making sure it stays clean after I am gone."

Harry considered this answer. Draco was the only heir of the Malfoy fortune. If he wanted the name to maintain its meaning after him…that must mean he intends to have children.

"So you want an heir then?"

"Of course." Draco chuckled a bit. "A Malfoy without an heir? I'd be ending a multi-century lineage. *That's* how I want to go down on my family tree…as the one who chopped it down."

Harry laughed a bit at Draco's humor, but inside his stomach was flip flopping in confusion. Did Draco intend to leave him? Harry knew that he, unfortunately, did not possess ovaries, or a uterus and therefore, logically, could not produce Draco an heir. Did Draco intend to continue this affair even after he'd married and had his child? 

Harry finally calmed himself enough to sound nonchalant and continue the conversation. Maybe this way he would get some answers.

"So who is supposed to give you this heir?"

"Pansy I presume, at least that's what I've been told most of my life…but it's not of great consequence…more business than anything…"

Harry was shocked with how casually Draco had given his answer. He *presumed*? Did Draco have *no* say in this? How could he lie down so easily and be told how to live his life? Who to live his life with? Who would bear his children? Harry was angry at Draco's father for instilling such blind obedience in his son, and disappointed with Draco at the same time, for not having the courage to think for himself. He could understand not wanting to tell everyone about his sexual preference…but letting someone else run every aspect of your life? Harry saw it as utter nonsense. His voice took on a slightly harder edge.

"How could you do that, Draco?"

"Do what?"

"Marry someone you don't love…you don't even like women!"

"You wouldn't understand Harry."

"Oh? Try me."

"It's just the way things are…my name means a lot of things…fag isn't one of them."

Harry's mouth dropped open at Draco's rather blunt statement. He could feel himself growing angrier. 

"Is coward one of them?"

He had Draco's alert attention now. 

"Excuse me?" The blonde all but hissed. 

"You heard me."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't." And Draco turned away from him.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and turned him back around, forcing him to look at him. 

"You're going to pretend? That's all you ever do, Draco…don't you ever get tired of living an enormous lie?"

Draco scoffed. "You're one to talk, as I recall…you've been keeping me company here in the closet."

Harry jabbed a finger at the smart mouthed Slytherin, furious. "*I* am not ashamed of what I am. You're right about the closet…but it's *not* because I'm scared…and you bloody well know it! I'm the god damned Boy Who Lived and coming out to *my* friends means coming out the entire fucking wizarding world! I may omit this…" He gestured back and forth between the two of them "but I don't pretend to be something I'm not!"

Draco began to push right back at Harry, forcing him to back up. "And *I'm* the one who lets other people run my life? At least I accept my traditions…the traditions of my *family*…you let hordes of faceless, nameless people run your life…and to this day you can't accept  that they will never let you go. You are always going to be the Great Harry Potter to them! Make something of your name or Get. The. Fuck. Over. It.!"

Harry was flushed with anger now, his brilliant green eyes flashing dangerously. "Family traditions?! I'm sorry to inform you Draco, but I'd rather not know what kind of 'family traditions' the Malfoy's could possibly come up with. It's just a continuous cycle of control and self-denial. Some family!"

Draco clenched his fists at his sides. He had grown up a spoiled child. He had never wanted for anything and had possessions at 5 years old that most grown adults can only dream of. He was doted on and fussed over, always receiving anything he should ask for. Of all the things Draco possessed…he valued none such as he valued his name. His voice was calm and dangerously low and controlled. He looked Harry directly in the eye, his own grey eyes resembling cold steel. 

"How would you know about family? You haven't got one."

The slap was instantaneous. Harry didn't even recognize Draco at that point…he saw only the fury aroused by his comments. After his hand had so harshly graced Draco's cheek, both of them fell silent. Draco kept his head turned the way it had ended up when Harry slapped him, a few stray silent tears running down his pale cheek that he would never admit to. After a long silence, Draco bent down to collect his pants and put them on. He couldn't go back to the dungeons yet…they had a very strict schedule and there were only certain times where it was highly unlikely that he would be seen leaving Harry's room. As mad as he was…it was not mad enough to leave and be subjected to prying eyes. He remained shirtless, and took a seat at the opposite corner of the room, distancing himself from Harry and saying nothing. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed after also pulling on his pants. They sat like that for an hour before Harry spoke finally.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it."

"What?"

"What I said about your family…I only said it because I knew it would hurt you."

Harry was somewhat shocked at how malicious Draco could be, and even worse…how good he was at it. 

_'Such darkness in such beauty.'_ Harry thought sadly.

"What am I to you?" Harry asked, nervously. This was new territory, as they had both avoided giving whatever it was they were doing a label…but now it was time…and Harry had to know. 

Draco kept his voice low and his gaze unfocused somewhere to the left of Harry's face. "What do you mean?"

Harry moved so that he was in front of Draco's stare, forcing the blonde to look at him. He had worked too hard to get behind the walls put up by the complex Slytherin to allow Draco to just slap them back up and shut him out completely. He would too…and Harry knew it. Draco was nothing if not a master of feigned indifference.

"I mean what am I to you? What do you think I mean? You tell me you love me…you tell me you don't want to be with anyone else…but you say so casually that you are prepared to leave me and marry someone you don't love…and for what? Some legacy? Am I supposed to just accept that? Or were you lying when you said those things?"

Draco refocused his eyes, but still kept his voice nonchalant, as if he were talking about the weather. "No, I didn't lie Harry…I don't want to be with anyone else…but we don't always get everything we want…even me…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just noticing the irony. Everyone thinks I always get everything I want…and I usually do…karma I suppose…" Draco let out a small amused laugh. 

"Karma? What is wrong with you? You say all of that like you can't have me but…" Harry took Draco's hand and placed it over his chest where his heart lie underneath "you already have me."

Draco couldn't look at him, so he shifted his stare to the floor and removed his hand from Harry's chest.  "It's about choices Harry…I don't get very many of them you know…I have to be very careful with the few I am allowed. Don't ask me to choose between you and my name…you can't win."

The furious Gryffindor squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the tears that threatened to spill over. He finally managed to speak, although he had to keep his eyes closed. "What makes you so sure you can't have both, Draco?"

"It doesn't work that way…it's just a fact…there are certain things that accompany my title and they cannot be changed. Two of them are a wife and an heir Harry…its just the way things are…"

Harry's eyes snapped open again. "For someone with so much supposed pride, you are so terrified of yourself…and you end up as a servant, and you *know* it."

Draco had no answer to this. Harry continued.

"Can't you at least *think* about living your own life…not for me…but for *you*? Graduation is coming up…surely you aren't expected to be married and having a child before then…can't you give it time, and just think about it?"

"If I relent will you stop badgering me?"

"For now."

"Fine then."

The answer may have been apathetic, but Harry knew that somewhere he had gotten through…he had to…otherwise…

*END FLASHBACK*

**************************************************************************

And here they lie, weeks later, with but a few weeks until graduation. Harry shut his eyes and prayed to Merlin that Draco would make the right choice, not for just his own selfish reasons…of course he didn't want Draco to leave him…but he wanted him to have a real life…a happy one…one he *chose*.

Deciding that if he dwelled on the subject further, he would go insane, Harry tried to think of something else. Besides, his dragon was currently nestled beside him, sleeping peacefully…and for now that was all that mattered. He thought of Ron, and how attentive he had been lately. The normally rambunctious red head had been somewhat sensitive over the last month, mentioning more than once to Harry how important their friendship was to him. He wondered if maybe he knew anything, or if it was just a side effect of his relationship with Hermione. His thoughts ground to a halt. 

_'Hermione…she wouldn't have told him anything would she?...no…I can trust her…I'm sure of that…'_

Still…Ron had been so understanding lately…maybe it was time to tell him. He looked over at Draco, the notion of telling Ron would certainly infuriate the Slytherin, even if he left him out of it completely. But Ron was his best friend…and it was time he knew the truth. Ron could handle it…yes…he would tell him soon.

********************************************************************************

Ron stepped into Harry's room a bit nervously. He had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Oi, Harry, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Ron…sit down would you?"

"Um…sure." Ron's mind was working overtime to figure out his fake surprised reaction he was going to need soon.  "So…what did you want to talk about?"

_'Well…better cut to the chase before I loose my nerve' _Harry took a deep breath.

"Well…you know how I've never had a girlfriend?"

"You have Ginny." Ron couldn't help getting in the small jab for his little sister whose love would never be requited. 

"Er….yes….about that…see...we have an….understanding of sorts…"

"Understanding?"

"Yes…she's my cover I guess you could say…"

"Cover? Cover for what?" Ron pretended to be confused.

"Ron, I'm gay." Harry looked at his friend not knowing whether to expect him to yell or faint.

"Oi…are you sure?"

Harry chuckled. "Quite sure, Ron."

"How long have you been….you know….dodgy?"

Harry blinked, a little surprised. "Dodgy? Well…a few years I suppose…but I've been quite certain for over a year now."

Ron pretended to consider this a moment. "Well, mate, if you've been…you know…for that long…you've still been my best friend through all that…so I don't really see how anything is different."

Harry was, to say the least, surprised at his friend's reaction. He had expected Hermione to understand…but Ron…this was certainly a better outcome than he had imagined. 

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad about something like that? It's your life Harry…you're not asking *me* out…so I don't see where I have any room to be mad. I do wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me sooner though."

"It's hard, Ron…being the bloody Boy Who Lived And Loved Boys…I'm sorry…if I'd known you'd be so understanding about it all…I would have told you sooner."

"That's okay…so I take it you have a….friend?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron may be a lot more understanding than he thought, but he was still clearly uncomfortable actually admitting aloud that his best friend was in fact gay. 

"I have lots of friends Ron…are you asking if I have a lover?"

Ron flushed a bit at Harry's bluntness and nodded silently. 

"Yes, I do."

"So you guys have…." Ron trailed off growing even redder. 

Harry's eyes grew wide. "No! I mean…not yet anyways…." He got a flush of his own. 

"I don't suppose you'd divulge who this mystery man is then?"

"Not a chance…sorry Ron. I've told you my secrets…but that one isn't just mine."

"I see…well…I'm sure Hermione will be happy to hear you told me what you did anyways…is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Harry nodded and Ron got up to leave, as he'd promised Hermione they would study in the library for the umpteenth time that week. Ron made it about half way to the door before Harry called his name.

"Ron?"

He turned around and was a bit thrown off by the scowl on Harry's face that hadn't been there a scant few seconds ago.

"Yeah Harry?"

"I didn't say anything about Hermione…I didn't tell you she knew…she told you didn't she?"

'_Bugger…now I'm in trouble' Ron thought nervously. _

"No…of course not Harry…I just assumed that if you were ready to tell me…then you'd tell Hermione too and I just guessed you would tell her before you told me…"

"That's bullshit."

"C'mon Harry…she didn't mean to…and she didn't really tell me anyways, I figured it out and she just didn't lie to me when I asked her."

"Of course…." Harry was laughing quietly to himself. This threw Ron off a bit.

"Of course what, Harry?"

"She told you and you got to work off your anger then, before she convinced you to not to be mad about it…that's why you were acting so understanding just now…I get it now…"

"That's not true Harry…yeah I was a bit shocked, but I *do* understand…do you not trust me at all?"

"Why should I? It's not like you told me the truth just now." Harry's comments were unusually cold. 

Ron was livid. "*I* didn't tell *you* the truth? Who's the one harboring all these secrets that you seem to tell everyone *but* me.?"

"That's not true…it's only Hermione."

"And what of Ginny…doesn't she know?"

"Yes…she had to…but it's none of your business anyways, I don't *have* to tell any of you anything Ron…it's like you said…it's *my* life…"

"But we're your *friends* Harry! Or have you gotten so wrapped up in whoever it is that you happen to be shagging that you've forgotten that?"

Harry matched Ron's raised voice. "Oh that's bullocks! You and Hermione have been attached at the hip…you haven't needed me around anyways…and didn't you actually say you were *glad* I had backed off a bit because it gave you a chance to tell her how you felt?"

Harry didn't give Ron time to answer before he continued yelling. "And we are NOT shagging!…it isn't just that either! I've been thinking about my name lately…it means something to a lot of people even if it doesn't to me…I've been trying to figure out what to do after graduation.  I may not want to be the Great Harry Potter… but I *am* and that brings certain responsibilities with it! I can't just fall back with some menial job at the ministry because half my family works there!"

Ron couldn't believe Harry's obvious insult to him and his limited options after school. His face grew a shade of red to rival his hair, only now he was not flustered with embarrassment, but anger. 

"What's happened to you Harry? Whoever it is that's been shagging you must be doing it well to warp you like this. Do you not give a damn about your friends anymore? I came here to try and let you know that I'd be here for you no matter what but you are being a complete arse!"

Harry was still incensed. He was angry at Hermione for betraying his trust, angry at Ron for hiding that he already knew. But more than angry…he felt foolish. He could not believe that apparently he was so easy to figure out…people knew his secrets and he hadn't even known about it. God…there were so many secrets…he was beginning to feel sick. 

"I suppose Hermione's told you about him then? Well it doesn't matter…I swear to Merlin Ron, if you breathe a word about this, I *will* make you regret it. Sod you both! You and Hermione! AND WE ARE NOT SHAGGING!"

Ron turned on his heel to leave…he had to or else he and his best friend were obviously going to come to blows. He went to the exit and turned his head back to face Harry one last time before leaving. 

"We miss Harry…not the Great Harry Potter…if you see him, tell him his friends miss him…" and he turned to go…but not before looking over at the desk beside the exit. There on the desk were those photographs…the same ones Ron had discussed with Harry some time ago. They were splayed out across the top of the desk and he let his eyes roam over them once more, even though he wasn't sure why he was doing it. Slytherins…Malfoy….Zabini….Malfoy…Bullstrode….Malfoy…Malfoy….Malfoy…Malfoy

Ron was snapped from his thoughts by Harry's cutting voice. 

"Go"

And he left. 

**************************************************************************

Ron stormed into the library, still shaking with anger at his encounter with Harry. He let his eyes scan the area until he spotted his girlfriend with her nose in a book as per usual. He walked over to where she sat.

When Hermione looked up from her book, she saw Ron's troubled face and flushed complexion. She knew something wasn't right; still, she smiled at him.

"How'd it go?" she asked. 

"Who is it?"

"Ron? Who is what?"

"Who's the bastard that's turned Harry into one?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh Ron…did it go badly? I'm sorry…I'll try to talk to him…"

Ron looked pointedly at her. "I wouldn't advise that right now…he's just as mad with you."

She drew back a bit. "Me? Why?"

"I let it slip that you'd be happy he told me…he hadn't mentioned you knew…he put two and two together and concluded that you told me."

"Ron! We talked about that! You were supposed to be careful! Besides…I didn't tell you…I just didn't lie about it…did he expect me to lie for him?!"

Ron rested his hand on the back of a chair. "I would suppose so. Anyways…we had a row…he was being a bloody arse!"

"What…what did he say?"

"He went on about how he had more *important* things to do than trust and confide in his friends and how it was none of our business anyways…that he didn't owe us anything…"

"Oh Merlin…I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione was greatly shocked. This wasn't at all how she had imagined this would go. 

Ron gripped the back of the chair until his knuckles turned white. "Who is it?" he asked again.

"Ron…I…I can't…."

The wood cracked under the pressure of the angry red-head's hand. "I *know* you know…Harry already thinks you've told me"

"Harry trusted me…I can't…he'll hate me even more….it's just not my place…"

He kept his gaze on the floor, his red fringe shadowing his eyes. 

"I already know its Malfoy…why don't you just *say* it?"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. After a moment she was able to speak again. "Ron, I'm sorry…I thought Harry would be happy…I thought he'd be good for him…"

Ron merely nodded, the confirmation he sought given to him. He released the chair and headed towards the exit to the library. 

Hermione called after him. 

"Ron! Where are you going?"

He didn't even slow down as he answered her. 

"The dungeons."

*************************************************************************

TBC

A/N *ducks MAJORLY sharp objects* PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I *love* the suspense…I can't help it…and now you'll all just *have* to read the next chapter, ne?

*evil grin* Nah…I already have all the chapter summaries written out and this is just where this chapter ends. I have so much to write and certain info needs to be grouped together…plus I just like torturing you. 

Please review. 

Love and Kisses, my beauteous readers!

Reika


	9. THANK YOU MERLIN

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I wish I had a pair of beautiful boys of my very own…but alas….I do not…and these beautiful boys are no exception. I don't own them…I'm just borrowing them for a little while *Naughty smile*

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This story has really taken off, and I'm very proud of it, but you guys are what keep it going. *Throws kisses* THANK YOU. There is still a lot to go folks…so stick with me through it, and I promise I'll try to make it worth your while and keep updating quickly. 

Thanks to Brian and Justin for the inspiration *dreamy sigh* and mad props to Jasmine for being my beta, reassuring me that there *is* happy medium between steamy and porn and letting me know I'm not crazy in my obsession with beautiful boy love. 

Chapter 8…………….THANK YOU MERLIN

**********************************************

Harry Potter collapsed on his bed. 

_'Stupid Ron…Stupid Hermione'_

Harry sighed.... _'no….stupid me….'_

He brought his hands up to cover his face. He knew that in a moment he'd have to get up and go find Ron; he felt awful about the way he'd yelled at his best friend. While he was a little peeved at Hermione for blabbing to Ron, he wasn't *that* mad. He knew he should be thankful that she'd been so loyal for so long…and she had covered for him so many times.

 He shouldn't have taken his embarrassment and defensiveness out on Ron…and for all his mortification, Ron really *had* seemed to understand and except him…well…until he blew it by yelling at him.

He was just…so…mad. 

The stress of graduation was really starting to get to him; and what upset him even more was that until recently, he hadn't even been worried about it. He knew he'd graduate and then he thought he might just 'let it flow'. But no…Draco Malfoy had to instill some sense of *purpose* into him…with all his talk of titles and duties. 

Spending so much time with Draco and having so many spats about Draco's relentless resolve to be a 'true Malfoy' had actually gotten Harry to think about his own name…although he'd never tell Draco that.

 Sure, he knew how other wizards and witches looked at his scar when he spoke to them, or how little children would point him out rudely to their parents when he walked by…but he'd always thought if he just ignored it, it would pass. Draco had made him realize that it wasn't going to, at least not in his lifetime, unless some *other* year old baby survived the killing curse, which was highly unlikely.

 Now Harry had a choice…he could keep ignoring the fact that everyone else was going to see him as the Great Harry Potter and continue to hide his face, always angry at his distorted public image…or he could accept it. He could step up to the plate and *be* the Great Harry Potter…and better still…replace 'The Great Harry Potter' with himself….just Harry…and the public would know *him* and he could do something worthy of the attention, and maybe for once he could be proud of himself. And when a child asked him "are you Harry Potter?" he wouldn't cringe before he said yes. 

Add all the recent self-affirmation to the stress of worrying about what Draco was going to do after graduation and Harry Potter was a mess. 

Every time he had tried to talk to Draco about what he was going to do the Slytherin, true to the devious nature of his house, would find some other use for Harry's mouth, and Harry would always tell himself that it was not over…that afterwards he would try again and Draco would not worm his way out of it. But he always failed…his will feeble when it came to the blonde boy of his dreams and nightmares. 

****************************************************

Ron charged towards the dungeons, almost knocking over a group of terrified first year Hufflepuffs on his way. His steps were heavy and determined and rang out through the halls ominously. 

Hermione ran up behind him, panting hard having run full speed to catch up to her angry boyfriend. Ron seemed not to notice her, so she grabbed a handful of his robes from behind him. He spun around ready to pummel whoever had assaulted him from behind. Hermione flinched when Ron raised his fist to her, but when a blow never came she tentatively opened her eyes. Ron lowered his hand and began to shake her by her shoulders. 

"Jesus Mione what's wrong with you? I could have hit you! Don't sneak up on me like that! I don't know what I'd do if I had hit you!"

"I'm sorry Ron…I was out of breath from running, and I didn't think you'd turn around swinging!"

"I don't usually…I'm just a little volatile right now." He removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. "What did you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go kill Malfoy!"

"Ron! You can't!...don't start trouble…it's almost graduation…please!" Hermione had gotten to her knees and was pleading with him.

Ron looked away from her. "I'm sorry Mione…you can't stop me. Aren't you mad? This is all Malfoy's fault…he's poisoned Harry somehow….now are you coming with me or not?"

Hermione got to her feet and looked Ron in the eye. "No Ron…I won't."

"Fine" And he stormed off towards the dungeons alone. 

The journey into Slytherin territory went by like a drunken walk home. Ron skidded to a halt and knew he was in the dungeons, but had no real memory of getting there after he had left Hermione to the cowering Hufflepuffs. His anger was obviously clouding his brain. 

He turned to head toward the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, prepared to scream insults at Salazar himself until someone let him in and told him where Malfoy was when a tap on his shoulder made him jump. 

"Weasley?"

Ron did not turn around, not yet recognizing the voice. "Yeah?" He snapped angrily. 

The voice spoke again. "Do you mind telling me what business you have at this hour in *my* dungeons?"

Professor Snape. Ron Froze. 

'_Bugger…'_

"Professor…um…I was looking for Malfoy."

Snape sneered at the red-head, making him cringe before the schools most feared teacher. 

"And what business would you have with Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron gathered his testicular fortitude and prepared himself ahead of time for the loss of house points. 

"It's none of your concern Professor."

To Ron's utter amazement, Snape did not go into attack mode or immediately take away house points, but remained calm, giving the Gryffindor a stern look before replying. 

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley, I think that the welfare of by best pupil *is* my business. However, I would not advise seeking out Mr. Malfoy at this point in time."

Ron remained determined. "Why not?" He dared to ask. 

Snape coolly answered "For one thing, Mr. Malfoy will undoubtedly hex you into impotency…" The teacher took a long pause before continuing "…and for another, I should think Mr. Potter would be quite angry with you."

Ron spoke before he could think. "I don't really care what Har…."

 It hit him. "…you know?" 

He gaped at his Professor, who simply quirked a jet black eyebrow and leered at him a moment. 

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about Weasley, but I suggest you remove yourself from my dungeons before I use you to test some rather nasty potions."

Ron did the only thing he could…he turned to leave. Snape called out from behind his retreating back. 

"And minus twenty points from Gryffindor for getting acerbic with a teacher!"

_'Oh bother….'_

***********************************************

Ron plopped down in a chair once back to the Gryffindor common room. He was frustrated with not being able to hit Malfoy, still angry with Harry, apparently on the outs with his girlfriend, and mocked by *Snape*. 

He sighed and began to think about what Snape had said to him. He didn't really care if Malfoy tried to hex him…although impotency is never fun…but Snape was right. If he attacked Malfoy his friendship with Harry would be beyond repair…and he would ruin Harry and Malfoy's relationship as well. And as much as Ron viewed this as a good thing…he knew Harry wouldn't agree…and that ultimately…it would only hurt his best friend. Ron took a deep breathe and begrudgingly decided to let Malfoy slide…for now. 

He was still miffed at Harry for their argument though. He knew Harry must be under a lot of stress with so many secrets to keep track of and graduation and all…but that was no excuse to yell at your best friend! He had come there to *help* him! Ron made a mental note to try and control his temper until everything was sorted out. He would also make sure Harry knew Hermione had not told him about Malfoy, but had in fact, deliberately led him to believe it *wasn't* Malfoy when he's asked her. This of course meant he would have to find Harry and let him know everything was okay…in a little while. The ginger boy still had his feathers ruffled…and it would be okay to let Harry squirm a bit. 

************************************************************

A few days after Ron's spat with Harry, the two Gryffindors were both beginning to miss each other's company. It wasn't as if they had been spending loads of time together before…but now that they couldn't see each other…it seemed to bother them more. 

Harry had tried the very next day after the fight to talk to Ron at breakfast, but had been coldly and rather embarrassingly ignored. Hermione just smiled sweetly at him, not wanting to upset the situation further by choosing sides. 

And now, a few days later, Harry Potter decided he needed to relieve some stress. He reviewed his options…

He could…

A) Go fly around on the pitch…in the heat…after walking *all* the way down there.

B) Go try to talk to Ron again…and fail miserably just as he had been doing so far. 

C) Kick something…a wall, a door, a Hufflepuff…anything…but knowing his luck he'd stub his toe.

D) Go get Draco and drag him into his rooms to do all sorts of naughty things with him and pretend the rest of the world doesn't matter.

Harry ran through the list in his head. The decision wasn't hard, really, and if he really thought about it, he had to admit that there really wasn't a decision to begin with anyways. He'd made up the list only to reaffirm that he did, indeed, have options….damnit.

Harry leapt off his bed and swept his jeans off of the floor. Pulling them on as he hopped on one foot across the room looking for a suitable shirt, he wondered briefly why he was even bothering with how his clothes looked…as their presence on his body would be, no doubt, short lived. But then again, it was going to be important to look great to lure Draco to his room unscheduled. Harry had settled with a plain, fitted white tee shirt after smelling it to make sure it was clean. He looked down at himself one last time.

_'Fuck' _He'd grabbed the wrong pair of jeans…the ones where the left knee was slightly ripped and worn from too many harsh quidditch landings. However, he had no clue where his other pair had gotten to, as they'd been tossed off in quite a hurry the last time he'd worn them. He sighed…these would have to do. 

Harry shot into his bathroom, turning on the water and cupping his hands under the faucet. After catching a satisfactory amount of liquid in his palms, he lifted them to his head and splashed the water over his messy mop of hair. Instead of trying to tame the locks (which Harry *knew* was futile) he just ran his wet fingers through it, shaking them out as they ran along the length of the hair…aiming for the 'just got out of a particularly enjoyable no you weren't invited shower' look. 

_'Okay…now I have to go find him…' _Harry thought as he left his room and headed for the grounds where Draco was most likely loitering with other Slytherins. 

Just as he'd thought, Harry soon spotted Draco and some of his housemates sitting around on the ground having a discussion about something or another. Draco, of course, was leaning against a tree, with one knee bent up and his arms folded over his chest. Far be it for the Malfoy heir to sit on the ground. Harry wondered if it was Draco's allergy to dirt that put him against the tree, or his desire to drive those around him absolutely insane with his model like stance.

Harry darted his eyes around the area looking for someone he knew well enough to make it look like he wasn't there looking for Draco. He spotted Colin Creevy, who he hadn't spoken to in a while anyways. The camera happy 6th year had been avoiding Harry, apparently afraid that Harry would be angry with him for flirting with Ginny. Not that Harry cared or anything, it was nice to have hyperactive boy away from him for once, but that wasn't going to stop him from using him as a front for his presence here at this moment. Just before he headed over to Colin, Harry shot a sidelong glance at Draco who gazed up and down him appreciatively. Before pointedly going back to his conversation with the Slytherins. Harry frowned and headed for Colin, he'd have to talk to the other Gryffindor for longer than expected to get Draco to talk to him. Oh! The things he'd do for that boy….

Draco quickly averted his eyes away from Harry, but at least one of his housemates had noticed the glance and followed Draco's line of vision that ended on one Harry Potter. 

Blaise Zabini snorted. "Just look at him…it's not even the weekend and he's fluttering about in his muggle clothes. Unsophisticated fag. Don't you agree Draco?"

Blaise looked Draco directly in the eye when he asked the last part and never let his gaze waiver until he got an answer. When staring face to face with the unofficial Prince of Slytherin house, most people would have to avert their eyes after but a moment, intimidated his steel glare…but Blaise was waiting expectantly, his eyes never leaving Draco's. Draco could feel his nerves bouncing around inside him, his throat tightened and his body went into a slight state of panic. However, he was a Malfoy, and he would die by his own hand before anyone saw him in any position other than one of control. Draco narrowed his eyes to slits, giving Blaise a look that might *actually* pierce his flesh before relaxing and quirking an eyebrow. 

"Why do you give a fuck, Zabini? Why does Potter bother you so much? Maybe if you stopped paying so much attention to Potter being a fag, you might get laid yourself one of these days…" Draco cocked his head to the side waiting to see if Blaise would dare retort. He didn't…he only snorted lightly and looked away. Draco addressed the rest of his housemates. 

"Since this conversation has taken an exceedingly boring turn, I'll be off now…I've some business…with….Snape." He pushed off the tree with the foot that had been resting against it and walked towards the school, but not before passing Harry who looked absolutely uninterested in whatever Creevy happened to be going on and on about. Harry quickly excused himself and headed for the school. 

Inside, Harry walked past Malfoy and bumped into him, causing Harry to drop the bag he'd been carrying…supposedly for his books. 

"Sorry Malfoy…" Harry continued towards his room, leaving the bag at Draco's feet. 

"You should watch where you're going Potter!" Draco called, and then looked down at the bag. Picking it up, he darted into a deserted side corridor and peered inside it. He snorted and smiled a bit slyly when he saw the contents of the bag…one Potter family heirloom invisibility cloak. 

_'Sneaky little bastard…'_ Draco thought as he draped the material around him and headed towards Harry's room himself. 

When Harry heard the portrait open and saw no one there, he smiled and called out. "So you got my little hint then?"

Harry jolted when he felt kisses on the back of his neck and an invisible hand around his waist. He had been under the impression that Draco was still in front of him somewhere. He heard a voice in his ear. 

"Of course I got the hint…so that was the only reason you were down there then? To entice me back up here?"

"Maybe" Harry breathed as another invisible hand removed his glasses and tossed them onto a nearby table. 

"How very Slytherin of you Harry Potter." Harry felt the hand around his waist move down his hip and around to his thigh, stilling there a moment before proceeding down to his slightly exposed knee and the rip of his jeans. He felt a finger slip into the tear and run around to stroke the soft spot behind his knee before the hand back tracked up to his waist again. 

"I like these jeans…I think they're the best thing I've seen you in yet…you really were out to seduce me weren't you?"

Harry grinned. He had thought the jeans less than a stellar choice…who knew the rip was considered sexy? He figured Draco didn't have to know that the choice to wear them was not a conscious one. 

"That depends" he spoke to the invisible person stroking his hip. 

"On what?" Draco's voice in his ear asked. 

"On whether it worked or not."

Harry felt himself suddenly turned around and tossed rather unexpectedly onto his bed. There was a fierce, yet invisible assault on his mouth then. Harry brought his hands up to here he knew Draco's head would be and smoothed the cloak off of his face. He smiled at the familiar grey eyes, but was decidedly unnerved by making out with what appeared to be a disembodied head, so he set to work at removing the rest of the cloak, to which Draco quite eagerly complied. 

Harry was quite impressed with how quickly Draco had gotten over his initial shyness. It seemed as the shaking and scared Draco from the Manor had all but disappeared. He did, however, resurface whenever the two moved into uncharted territory. Though not as reticent, he still got a pink tinge to his pale cheeks and a shy smile that managed to drive Harry absolutely crazy. 

Harry was looking at that smile now. Draco's chin rested on his belly and his grey eyes flickered with mischief as he flashed a sly smirk at the Gryffindor. He placed thorough kisses along the tanned stomach and up the heaving chest, running his nose along the center of Harry's chest and bringing his face up to the waiting neck above it. Nipping and lapping at the hollow of Harry's throat, Draco ran his long, talented fingers along Harry's sides pushing the tee shirt up until Harry lifted his arms to assist Draco in getting rid of it completely. Draco complied with his silent request, pushing the material up the lissome arms, running his fingernails along Harry's skin and listening to his small giggles from the slight tickle of it all. When Draco reached Harry's wrists he started to free them from the binding fabric…but then he stopped. 

Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus on the face of his lover, wondering why he'd stopped moving so suddenly. Without his glasses, the Gryffindor couldn't see every contour and line of Draco's face…but he could see the impish grin. Harry caught his breath and tried to figure out why he suddenly felt like he was now in the presence of a dragon. 

"What?" he asked. 

"It's nothing…" Draco spoke huskily into Harry's neck as he placed several kisses there. "I just like you like this is all…"

"Like what?" Harry asked a bit confused. 

"Like this…"

 Draco moved his hand back up Harry's raised arms until he reached the shirt still gathered at his wrists. He took the pooled fabric in the center and wrapped it around itself, tightening the grip it held on Harry's hands. When the Gryffindor was sufficiently bound, Draco tucked the fabric in, locking the twists…and Harry…in place. 

Harry had no more questions, and if he had, they would never have been asked anyways; as he was having troubles breathing…so coherent sentences were going to be impossible. 

Draco trailed kisses back down Harry's neck, delighting in feeling his racing pulse under his tongue. He continued downward past Harry's chest, stopping briefly at the nipples to nip and elicit gasps from the bound boy below him. 

He kissed down his stomach, which seemed to quiver and jump under his ministrations. He dipped his tongue into the navel, causing Harry to gasp and arch his back. Draco took this opportunity to run his hands around to the small of Harry's back and lift him into his kisses.

Harry threw his head back on the bed, lolling it from side to side, the occasional low moan creeping out from lips in between shaky breaths. Draco ran his fingers from Harry's back and slipped them into the waistband of the prized jeans adorning the Gryffindor beneath him. Harry shuddered as he felt soft fingertips and faintly sharp fingernails run along his skin from his back to just under his navel. Draco relocated them to the button of Harry's jeans…this time the button was of little consequence to the determined Slytherin. 

He drew the zipper down slowly, listening to every sound the small strip of metal made…letting it echo in his brain and forever burn into his memory. Realizing that his uncharacteristically sneaky Gryffindor had neglected his underwear, Draco dipped his tongue to the now exposed skin beneath Harry's bellybutton, smiling when he heard Harry cry out, not able to stifle his outburst. He stood a little shakily and unfastened his robes, letting them drop to the floor, and then let his vest follow, leaving him in his slacks, white shirt and tie. 

Resuming his position above Harry, he sat with his legs on either side of him, his weight resting on Harry's thighs. He looked down at the sight under him. A fine sheen of sweat had formed over the lithe torso, and Draco noticed the red tint to Harry's neck – a result of his earlier assault no doubt. And of course there was the Gryffindor's still bound wrists. Draco bit his bottom lip in appreciation. 

Harry, impatient with Draco's staring and lack of movement, moved his cuffed hands from their position above his head and brought them to Draco's tie which he gripped ferociously, twisting it in his fingers. Yanking the tie downwards, he managed to successfully pull Draco on top of him and immediately assailed his mouth. 

Although Draco found this highly enjoyable, he broke the kiss after a long moment and placed Harry's hands back in their original position over his head, to which Harry whimpered slightly in protest. His protests faded, however, when Draco ran his hands back down to the already unfastened jeans now hanging low on his hips. Pulling them down to Harry's knees, Draco decided to let them remain there… he was enjoying having Harry's hands and feet restricted in their movement. He crawled back up to Harry's face and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss to his swollen mouth and whispered in his ear. 

"I want to kiss you."

Harry tried to think through his lust induced haze and still couldn't figure out why Draco had said what he did. 

"I thought you did." He finally replied. 

"No…" Draco breathed and ran his fingertip from the hollow of Harry's throat all the way down until Harry gasped, finally understanding. 

"Oh" Harry managed to squeak out. "Are you sure?"

Draco had, at some point, started to grind into Harry, probably on instinct, the friction, however, did not go unnoticed by either of them. Draco let out a sigh and replied. 

"Quite sure."

"Okay" was the answer Harry went with because he assumed THANK YOU MERLIN might throw Draco off a bit. 

Harry watched as Draco again moved his kisses down his body. When the blonde head reached his stomach again, he moved his hands so that he could entangle them in the soft hair. Draco looked him directly in the eyes and smiled before tsking him and putting the eager hands right back in their designated place. Harry groaned slightly, but the groan turned into a near yell when he felt Draco's mouth on him. 

Unable to entwine his fingers in the blonde hair he was so fond of, Harry fisted the sheets under his hands, twisting them and pulling them from their neat tuck under the mattress. Biting his lip to keep from screaming, he reflexively arched his hips up into Draco. 

Harry decided he was going to die. This had to be it…life could not get any better than this moment right now…and he was going to die happy. He also decided that if he weren't to die, he was *not* going to let his dragon go.

 Draco again placed his hands on the small of Harry's back, guiding his hips in time with his own movements. He looked up as much as he could and caught sight of Harry writhing and bucking underneath him and it almost sent him over the edge himself. 

Digging his nails into Harry's skin, he doubled his efforts and smiled when he felt Harry buck forcefully and heard him cry his name. He was a bit taken aback, but quickly came back to reality when he heard Harry's breathing steady. Releasing him from his mouth and smiling, he looked up at him. Harry was staring at him wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. Draco grinned at the sight and at Harry's extremely messy and slightly damp hair. He leaned forward and loosened the shirt around Harry's wrists, freeing him. Before he had the chance to sit up though, Harry had grabbed him by the tie and kissed him fiercely. When Harry's tongue went to invade his mouth once again, Draco pulled back and quirked a brow. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked tentatively. 

Harry only grinned and yanked the tie again. Draco protested no more to the now deepened kiss. Harry loosened his grip on Draco's tie and let the silky material run through his fingers so that he could refocus his efforts on removing it, along with the shirt underneath. 

With the tie gone, Harry broke the kiss to work on the buttons of Draco's shirt. He grinned cheekily and asked him "You sure you've never done that before?"

Draco smirked at him. "It's like you said…I'm a Malfoy…I'm not bad at anything."

Harry continued his work on the buttons when the two froze, hearing a voice outside Harry's room. 

"Harry? C'mon…I know you're in there…let me in."

Harry looked at Draco. "Shit…its Ron."

Draco looked murderous. "Well tell him to sod off!"

Harry sighed. "I can't…it won't work. It must be important…he hasn't spoken to me for days."

Draco looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Harry gulped, noticing his slip. "Nothing important…just a spat, that's all."

He was almost grateful for Ron's voice again echoing through the room, sparing him further explanation to Draco of the details of their argument. 

"Harry! I know the password, either you let me in, or I'll come in anyways!"

"Fuck!" Both half naked boys exclaimed at the same time. 

Harry had to think quickly. He called out to the entrance. 

"Just a second Ron…I'll be right there!" And looked around at his room. 

Pulling his pants up and fastening them, he tossed Draco his robes and looked around for a place to hide his lover. 

"Quick! Under the cloak!" He tossed his invisibility cloak to Draco and watched as the disheveled boy disappeared from view. 

Not bothering with a shirt, he answered Ron's shouts and greeted his estranged best friend. Ron noticed his friend's state of undress, but said nothing. He stepped inside and immediately went into the speech he'd had prepared. 

"Harry," He began "Look…I'm sorry for whatever I did that upset you, I didn't mean to set you off like that, okay?"

Harry did *not* like where this was going. Although extremely grateful for Ron's decision to forgive him, he could *not* let the invisible Draco hear the specifics of his argument with Ron and how a few people knew of the affair that, as far as Draco knew, *no one* had any clue about. 

"Oh Thanks so much Mate! But really…it was nothing…just nerves…graduation and all. No harm done! Give Mione my love…is that all?" His jumbled words betrayed his nervousness. 

Ron looked at him quizzically. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry tried to usher Ron towards the exit. "Nothing! Nothing at all…I was just studying."

Ron noticed the horribly unkempt bed and had to fight a grimace. "Studying? I'm *sure* you were Harry."

Harry, now aware that the quick exit route was not going to work, tried to subtly signal Ron to shut his mouth by dragging his finger lazily across his throat. Ron seemed not to notice the meaning of the gesture. All Harry succeeded in doing was bringing attention to his neck. 

Ron looked at Harry's throat, noticing the love bites and red marks. He rolled his eyes and stepped back. 

"Look Harry, I had other things I wanted to say. I wanted you to know that I *really* am okay with all this. I mean…it's hard to wrap my mind around sometimes…but I'm trying, okay? Just please don't forget that we're your friends! We love you and don't want you to change, okay?"

Harry smiled and replied with a quick "okay" desperately needing Ron to leave *now*.

Ron kept on talking. 

"I also wanted you to know that Hermione really didn't tell me anything about who it is…honestly…she's been very loyal to you. She knows how much trust it took for you to tell her about your…" he gulped audibly "…lover…and she won't betray that and neither will Ginny or I…okay Harry?"

Harry exhaled slowly, feeling very very ill. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. 

"Thanks Ron…" he managed to get out, although it was only a whisper. 

Ron noticed his friend's sudden change of mood and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?"

Still not able to fully find his voice, Harry put his hands down and looked at Ron. "Nothing…it's nothing….it means a lot to me really but….could you go…please?"

A very confused Ron looked around the room. His eyes settled on the green and silver tie resting on the floor by Harry's bed and realization dawned on him. 

"Bugger…Harry…I'm sorry mate…I…"

Harry cut him off. "It's not your fault…thanks for coming…but please just go for now."

Ron felt bad for Harry. Had he known Malfoy was going to be hiding somewhere, he would have watched his mouth…but how was he to know? He smiled sadly at Harry and turned to leave, hoping Harry could hold his own. He didn't wish any pain on his friend…he had already decided that…but he couldn't lie to himself and say that the prospect of Malfoy no longer being in Harry's life after today wasn't a good thing in his eyes.  

After Ron left the room, Harry fought off the prickle behind his eyes. He did *not* want to turn around…his stomach lurched in fear of what he would find. He had to though…he had to face Draco. He turned around and what he saw was…unexpected. 

***************************************************

TBC

A/N I love you guys…please don't hunt me down. Please review; they're honestly why this keeps getting updated so fast; they give me insane motivation. 

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


	10. Observing the very rare Draconius Malfoy...

Disclaimer: Nope…not mine. Na-ah. 

A/N: Okay peoples…I would normally sit on this chapter a few days to make sure everyone who wants to read and review the last chapter gets a chance to do so and experience the cliff hanger. However, I love you guys and I'm not going to make you wait too long. Please read and review. And, as always, thank you for your feedback!

Props as always to Jasmine for betaing this fic and keeping my ass in check. (And keeping my head from getting too big from all the great reviews) Thanx Chica!

Chapter 9……………..Observing the very rare Draconius Malfoy in its natural state.

*********************************************************************

Ron made it back to the Gryffindor common room without hitting anything…he took this as a good sign. The more he thought about it…the more Malfoy pissed him off. This was all his fault anyways. Now Harry was probably fighting with him. He wanted to go back to Harry's room and knock the bastard one for Harry…but he wouldn't. He knew that Harry wouldn't appreciate it, and as much as he hated to admit it…it wasn't his business. He did think, though, that between the two of them, Harry should be the one who didn't want anyone to know who he was shagging….or not shagging….or whatever. 

Hermione was waiting for him, sitting in a chair with a book twice her size taking up the rest of the room. She looked up at him and noticed the scowl on his face.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine, until….ugh, not here, let's go for a walk."

"Okay"

*************************************************

Harry turned around expecting to see a very angry Draco. He thought Draco would be ready to scream at him, throw things and storm out. What he saw was an exceedingly calm Draco casually putting his tie on. He flashed his award winning smile at Harry. 

Harry blinked, confused. "Are you okay?"

Draco's smile widened and he spoke as though he'd been asked if he'd like fries with his Happy Meal. "I'm fine, you?"

Harry was worried. He knew what to make of Draco when he was mad and yelling. If he had wanted to yell, Harry couldn't say he would have blamed him. He even knew what to make of Draco when he put up his walls of casual indifference. It was almost as if Harry could sort of feel what he was feeling…usually. This was different. This was…nothing. This was….emptiness. This was the scariest Draco he'd ever seen. He cautiously continued.

"Is something wrong?"

Draco continued fixing his clothes and smoothing his hair. He tossed another gorgeous smile over his shoulder at Harry. 

"Everything is perfect."

Now Harry was really worried. Everything was most definitely not perfect. He watched Draco check his appearance in the mirror after he finished dressing. The Slytherin headed to leave the room. He held up Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Is it alright if I borrow this to get back to the dungeons? I'll leave it on your desk before potions tomorrow…your little friends shouldn't find it odd…seeing as how they've already been informed apparently."

Harry almost asked him to stay until it was clear to leave, wanting to explain to him…explain how Hermione could be trusted and how Ginny had seen them and how Ron would never do anything to hurt him, and therefore would keep their secret… but decided against it since the tension in the room was already unbearable. If Draco had wanted to stay…he would have said so. 

"Sure"

"Thank you, Potter."

Harry winced at the use of his surname. Draco headed for the exit with the cloak slung over his arm. He moved so fluidly, like a cat almost…even now. He moved with purpose and his steps were brisk and sharp. Harry had a horrible feeling that if Draco left this time…he wouldn't be back. He grasped the blonde boy's arm in desperation as he passed him. 

"Don't go"

Harry knew Draco was strong…however, he had underestimated his speed. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen *anyone* move that fast. He grabbed Draco's arm, asked him not to leave, blinked and the next thing he knew, he was backed up into a wall. Draco was pressed into him, pinning him to the wall and smiling that awful, deceitful smile. 

He continued to smile at Harry. It wasn't a smirk, or a grin…it was a smile. The smile the Devil wears when he wants your soul. 

Draco moved his right hand to Harry's throat and stroked the skin there, while using his left one to keep Harry pinned to the wall. Harry wasn't struggling though. The closely matched boys would probably have quite a wrestling match had Harry attempted to fight back. But he didn't. He wasn't sure he could have moved if he had wanted to anyways. Draco dipped his head down to Harry's ear and continued to caress his throat. His voice sounded to Harry like a cyanide laced purr. 

"I have things to do Potter. Graduation is coming up you know." He nipped Harry's ear, causing him to shiver, before running his thumb up Harry's neck until it pressed into the dip under his chin a little painfully. Draco pushed harder and Harry bit his lip as Draco used the grip to force his head to the side, bearing his neck to him. The Slytherin ran his nose along the length of Harry's neck before coming back to the ear to speak again. 

"The Gryffindor Golden Trio…such loyalty to each other."

Harry was disturbed by many things at this point. The thing that disturbed him most was his reaction to Draco's assault. He found it somewhat arousing, being pinned to the wall with Draco whispering to him like that. Surely this kind of reaction isn't normal. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him and he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. It would do no good though, as Draco's hand made a trail from his throat to the arousal in his jeans. Harry was confused, but couldn't find his voice to ask any questions and was left to simply listen as Draco continued. 

"It's touching, really, how you three share everything…all your secrets…putting each other before all others…I've never been one for such allegiances myself. The chattering and gossip sharing behind everyone else's backs…it's not really my style."

He started to lightly stroke Harry as he went on. 

"The thing about Slytherins though…is that if I want to…" 

*stroke*

"…fuck you,…"

*stroke*

"…I'll do it to your face."

He released Harry with one quick motion, stepping back and suddenly putting feet of space between them when just before there had been only centimeters. Harry almost fell forward from the abrupt change. Draco looked Harry in the eye and smiled that damned smile again.

"Lucky for you…I don't."

And then he was gone, having vanished under the cloak. Harry hadn't heard the portrait, so he knew Draco was still in the room somewhere. He called out to the invisible boy. 

"So that's it? You're leaving? You're just giving up on all this?"

He heard Draco's voice as the portrait opened. 

"How can I give up on something that never happened in the first place?"

From out of nowhere, Harry saw what appeared to be a severed hand out from the cloak. The long pale fingers Harry loved so much held something he couldn't quite make out at first. It took him a moment, but he realized it was a coin…a gold coin. The hand retained every bit of it's elegance as it flung the coin at Harry. As he caught it in mid air with his seeker reflexes, he heard Draco's voice again. 

"For your trouble."

And he was gone.

*************************************************

Hermione gasped. "Are you serious? Ron! You should have been careful…poor Malfoy…"

"POOR MALFOY?!" Ron exploded. "What are you talking about Mione? This is all his own fault…he better not hurt Harry…" Ron cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point. 

Hermione stopped walking and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Look Ron…how would you feel if you'd been groomed your whole life to think what you are is wrong? You finally find a way to be yourself and its scary…then you find out people know…it's got to be embarrassing and infuriating all at the same time."

Ron thought back to Harry's reaction when he found out that Ron had already known about him. Why could he forgive Harry's anger, but not Malfoy's? Ron quickly dismissed the thought; Malfoy was just such a…git….

He and Hermione continued wandering. They'd set out for nowhere in particular and had been just walking about the castle and talking, not even really aware of their surroundings. Ron was rolling his eyes while Hermione went on about how he could be 'so insensitive' when the duo realized they had ended up in the dungeons. 

"Shit"

Hermione slapped his arm. "Ron! Language!"

"Oh like yours is any better Ms. Head Girl!" 

Hermione flushed at his last remark. The two looked around them and silently agreed that neither of them wanted to be there and took off in a run to leave Slytherin territory. 

Ron looked behind him to taunt Hermione about not keeping up, but remained running when he suddenly slammed into something, knocking him on his rear. He swore and rubbed his behind before turning to look at what…or who…he had run into. 

Across from him, also on the floor, was Draco Malfoy…Harry's cloak slung over his arm. Hermione made a small gasp. 

When Draco realized who had run into him…Granger and Weasley…two of his least favorite people, he immediately prepared to make some scathing remark. Then it hit him…they knew. They knew about him…god only knows how long they'd known…they probably laughed at him behind his back all this time. The thought made him feel dirty and humiliated. He was unable to keep the initial fear that they would say something off of his face…but, as was the norm with all Malfoys, it was short lived…soon replaced with the steely indifferent gaze that was his birthright. He stood and brushed himself off and ran a hand through his hair, offering no help to the other fallen boy. 

"You two should really watch where you're going down here. Fortunately for you, I have far more important matters to deal with…but I do suggest you leave the dungeons before someone with nothing better to do comes along and hexes you into next week."

He strode past the two and left them gaping behind him. Just as Ron was standing with Hermione's help, Draco turned slightly and called out to them. 

"Oh, and one more thing…" He tossed them Harry's cloak. "…give that to Potter, would you? It'll save me the trouble…and I'd hate to deprive him of the only reminder he has of that dead father of his…" And he sauntered off, towards his own rooms. 

Hermione had to put her arm out in front of Ron to keep him from chasing after Draco. 

"Ron! No…listen…something obviously happened…we should go make sure Harry's alright…"

Ron nodded and forced himself to turn and head in the opposite direction. 

****************************************************

Harry could hear his two best friends outside his room, currently it was Hermione's turn to plead to be let in. 

"Harry…come on, let us in. We just want to help you…please!"

With a sigh, Harry relented, realizing that the two were just going to beg until he let them in anyways…and he was in no mood to listen to their pleas much longer. 

"Fine! Come in."

The two entered tentatively and spotted Harry sitting on the edge of his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. His chin rested on top of his knees and more than anything…he looked tired. Hermione immediately hugged him. 

"What happened? We ran into Malfoy in the dungeons and he acted like…"

"Like the bastard he is." Ron cut her off. 

Hermione was quick to retort. "No! He seemed like his old self…what happened Harry?"

Harry sighed and recounted the events that had unfolded just minutes ago in his room. When he finished, both Ron and Hermione seemed to want to offer moral support, although Ron's was reluctant. 

Hermione tried the 'it could have been worse' routine. "That's not so bad Harry! He didn't yell at you or anything…maybe he's not as mad as you think…"

Ron tried, rather ineloquently, to further Hermione's explanation. "Yeah, mate…I mean…I was worried it might come to blows, and I would have had to jump in…"

Harry shook his head and brought his hand up to rub his temples. 

"You guys don't get it…this was worse than all that. It was like he was so mad, he actually lost all emotion…it was…scary. I mean…I know he can be cold…but this was unreal…I didn't know he even had that kind of darkness in him. It was like *pure* malice. He practically called me his whore."

"WHAT?!" Ron's face instantly turned three shades redder than it had been before. Harry's face remained unchanged though. 

"I already told you that, Ron."

"No you didn't! That…that…ferret…I'll…"

Hermione tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and pointed at the coin beside Harry. "The coin, Ron. That's what the coin meant…"

"Oh…." Ron regained some, but not all, of his color. 

Harry let out a small, slightly amused laugh. "I suppose we all know how the Malfoy reacts when truly threatened huh?" 

Hermione scowled a bit. "You make him sound like an animal, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "That…or he could be a computer program… 'Evil Draco Version 4.0'"

Hermione furrowed her brows, convinced Harry was more upset than he was letting on. Ron jumped into the conversation. 

"Sorry to interrupt but…a what program?"

Hermione waved a hand in the red head's direction, but did not look at him. 

"It's a muggle thing Ron…So, Harry…what now?"

Harry looked up at her. "What do you mean? What is there?" His voice was sharp and cold…his gaze, empty. 

Hermione kept her voice and face determined. "Graduation is very close Harry. I think you should give it another shot. I mean…if this is it…if it's really over, then you'll know it, right? But if you just let it go…you know what he'll do after we graduate. Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

Ron could not believe his ears. "Hermione! What are you doing?! Why are you telling Harry to give *Malfoy* another chance?!"

"Shut up Ron. Stick to quidditch and food…leave the love talks to me…okay?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes warned him not to argue. 

Harry flopped back on his bed. "Look…I'll think it over…but could you guys just go for now?"

Hermione gave him as much of a hug as she could from his position. 

"Okay, Harry. We love you no matter what…okay?"

"I know."

**************************************************

Harry laid there for hours. He hadn't even noticed he had missed dinner…although he wouldn't have gone anyways. He didn't want to have to look at Draco. Little did he know that the Slytherin Ice Prince would not be in attendance either. 

He thought over what Hermione had said to him. He wanted to take her advice…more than anything. He wanted his dragon back…he loved him…at least…he thought he did. But who was that man who left his room hours before? That had spoken so coldly to him…and acted solely to hurt him? Was that Draco's true nature? No, he decided. He had seen Draco's true nature…at least part of it…and he knew that the laughing…smiling…moaning Draco he knew was, in fact, real. 

But what of the rest of him? It seemed to Harry that every time he was exposed to Draco's shadows, they became darker than before. Harry questioned whether or not he was equipped to handle such innate malevolence. If he wasn't…who was? If not him, then who would save Draco from himself? Was this love? Or was it Harry's so called hero complex kicking in? 

Harry thought of Draco's face when the Slytherin had told him he loved him in the rain. He thought of the peaceful smile adorning his striking face as he slept with Harry's fingers running lazily through his hair. He thought of the way Draco said his name. The way the syllables lingered on his tongue when he said 'Har-ry'…unlike when he spat 'Potter' in front of everyone. 

_'No'_ Harry thought. _'If this isn't love…nothing is.'_

The fear soon set in. What if Draco didn't want him? What if his love wasn't strong enough to pull Draco from his so called 'destiny'? It would be hard…but Harry concluded that he had to try. 

*******************************************

Harry had tried all week to talk to Draco. The Slytherin had managed to elude him at every turn, though. He would arrive at meals late and leave them early…in potions he was always the first out of the door when the lesson ended and by the time Harry could catch up…he would be gone. When they did cross paths, Draco would eye Harry a moment before narrowing his gaze and sauntering off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry gaping and unable for some reason to call after him. Harry had tried all week…and failed. Now it was graduation day…and Harry was desperate. 

Before the ceremony, there were the pre-graduation events out on the quidditch pitch. Harry wandered from event to event, not really paying attention to any of them, or to the countless parents he'd been dragged over to meet…many of them the parents of children he hardly knew. 

He'd passed Draco a few times, but the blonde's reaction was different today. Instead of his usual glare and slow waltz away, the Slytherin looked almost…fearful…before scurrying off in another direction in a rather unMalfoy like way. 

Harry looked around the pitch, scanning for the blonde hair belonging to the one he needed to talk to. He soon spotted it…and realized instantly the reason for Draco's unusual behavior. The hair he spotted did not belong to his dragon…no it belonged to the dragon's sire…Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry's confidence wavered a bit, as the Gryffindor could plainly see now the effect Malfoy senior had on Draco. Harry didn't know if he could compete. But he had to try. He spotted the other head of platinum and prepared to head in his direction…but was stopped by Colin Creevy. 

"Harry! Great, I found you! I need to get a picture of the quidditch team captains. Stand right there…I'll be right back!"

Harry snarled in annoyance, but quickly changed his tune when he realized that a picture of the team captains meant Draco would be in the photo as well. He waited rather impatiently until Colin returned with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw captains…and a very reluctant Slytherin captain as well. Colin remained his usual irritating cheery self. 

"So sorry, but it's only a picture…it'll only take a second! Harry, you and Malfoy should be in the back, with you guys…" He pointed to the other two captains. "…in front, since Harry and Malfoy are the tallest. Ready? 1…2…"

Harry hadn't a word Colin said. He elbowed Draco in the ribs. Draco shot him a sidelong glare, but otherwise seemed unaffected. Harry spoke under his breath.

"You've got to talk to me some time, you know."

Creevy snapped the picture and released the four captains. Draco turned and glared at Harry. 

"I don't have to do *anything* Potter." He turned around again and marched off in the direction of his Father. 

_'Progress'_ Harry told himself. _'At least he spoke to me.'_

Harry steeled himself to head off in the same direction as Draco. 

_'If he thinks I won't come near his father…he's sadly mistaken.'_

When Harry reached the Malfoy clan, Draco's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He opened his mouth, indisputably to spit some nasty remark and tell Harry to go away, but didn't get the chance, as Lucius spoke first. 

"Harry Potter!" The elegant man spoke. "How unfortunate for the Headmaster to finally lose his favorite student. You've survived this long, I'm sure Dumbledore was convinced he'd never lose you."

Harry wasn't sure if the man's remarks were insults, compliments or neither. The ambiguity reminded Harry of a politician. 

Draco, eyes still wide, shifted his gaze from his Father to Harry and back and forth over and over again. He shocked himself that he wasn't hyperventilating. 

"Draco?" Lucius turned toward his son, who quickly squared his shoulders to regain his composure. 

"Yes Father?"

"Did you not tell me that Mr. Potter here was the one who took those excellent photos of you that were in the Prophet?"

"Yes, I took them." Harry interrupted. 

"Ah yes…My wife and I were quite impressed with them. If possible, we'd like copies of them for the Manor. Those photos of Draco had a…different…feel to them than the photos of the rest of the team." Lucius paused. "He must be….naturally…picturesque."

Harry took a step back, feeling an odd vibe from the older blonde man who smirked at him, looking much like his son, and addressed him once more. 

"Very well Mr. Potter…if you will excuse my son and I…we have some…family business to discuss."

"S..sure"

Harry was a bit shocked at how, with just a flick of Lucius' wrist, Narcissa obediently left her husband and son alone. Her mouth never opened, and her eyes displayed no emotion. Harry, however, was not so obedient. He left the two alone, yes, but quickly snuck around to where he could not be seen but could clearly hear their conversation. He listened intently.

"Draco?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are aware of the plans for you after graduation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I take it you are prepared to fulfill your destiny then?"

Draco's voice sounded undeniably resolute. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. I have something to give you in that case."  

Harry craned his neck to see what Lucius was going to give Draco. When he caught sight of the tiny hand carved box, his heart sank. He only knew one thing small enough to fit in a box that size. 

Draco opened the box and took a deep breath before looking his father in the eye. 

"I thought Mother wore this."

Lucius smiled. "She did…but I've bought her a new one…this is an heirloom and now it is yours to give to Pansy. When your heir is old enough, you'll buy her a new one and pass it along again. This ring has been in the Malfoy family for two hundred years now."

Harry watched Draco exhale slowly and close his eyes before opening them again and fixing his stare determinedly on his father. 

_'No, no, no, no, no, no….'_ Was all Harry could seem to think. 

"Thank you, Father. I will bring honor to our family."

"Brilliant, now put away your broom…the ceremony will began soon."

"Yes, sir."

Harry watched Draco pocket the box and head off for the broom shed. He scrambled after him…not caring if anyone saw him, not caring if anyone heard him muttering "no" under his breath. He was going to get to Draco…he had to get to Draco…

***************************************************

TBC

Go on….hit the button….you know you wanna….

Love and Kisses, 

Reika


	11. What are you doing to my ass, Potter?

Disclaimer: They're not mine. 

**A/N: Okay my lovelies…this is important, so listen up because I won't take kindly to people screaming at me in the reviews because they didn't read the author's note.** This is the last chapter of this story. The story, in its entirety, is twice this long. I was going to make it one long story…but it works better if there are two, the Hogwarts arc and the post-Hogwarts arc. So never fear, the story continues…I'm not taking a break or anything and you can expect the chapters of the new story to come at the same rate these have been coming. Also, this chapter is where the film ends…so the rest is all me w/o the basic guidelines. I'd like to think that I kept this original, even though it is based on a film. With the new story, I'll need feedback to see if my own storytelling is up to par…but that's for later. 

I was completely fucking overwhelmed with the response to the last chapter. I got at least three times the normal amount of reviews, so here's a big fat THANK YOU! *throws kisses*

You guys, let me say this. My style of storytelling tends to be a bit dramatic (as I'm sure you've noticed)…but I also like to think of it as realistic (yeah right…I'm writing about impossibly gorgeous gay wizards), what I mean is, realistic in the aspect of human emotion and reaction as opposed to lots of fluff. Don't get me wrong…I love fluff…I just don't like to write it…too much. If any of you are anime fans and have seen Blue Seed (great anime btw), you can read my other story and see that is similarly angsty. What I'm trying to get around to, and rambling my ass off in the process, is to say…trust me. Our boys have a long way to go and it's going to be a bumpy ride. But if you will do me the honor of sticking with me through it…I will try to take good care of you, okay? 

I wish I could answer all the reviews, but then you guys would have to wait even longer for the chapter…so I will answer a couple that I need to. 

**Ange**** de melancolie: I am so glad you like my story, and I'm sorry I made you cry. (Not really, I'm actually a heartless bitch j/k) I'm also glad you appreciate the one-liners, and if you want to use them, that's okay with me, as long as you give me credit. **

**Wintermoon**: HELL YEAH! I meant Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. Those beautiful boys make my miserable life as a heterosexual female worth living. As Jasmine and I say, QaF should be called The Brian and Justin Show With Some Occasional Emmit. You rock for noticing!

**Roguemessenger****, luin-lote, Malfoy Snogger, Malfoy Slave, Kitten Baby Girl: I just wanted to say thank you to you guys for being here from the beginning and reviewing every chapter. **

To everyone else: Thanks and I love you! 

I hope you guys have had as much fun reading this as I have writing it. 

As always, mad props to Jasmine.

Whew! I think that's it! On with the last chapter!

Chapter 10…………What are you doing to my ass, Potter?

******************************************************

Draco walked into the broom shed and put away his broom. He should have been looking forward to graduating…but he wasn't. It wasn't as if he was dreading it…he was just ready for it to be over. The day had been stressful enough, and now he was ready to just collapse and sleep. 

Harry stopped just inside the broom shed. He peered around the corner and watched Draco put his broom away and stalk off for the other exit mumbling something to himself. Harry knew he had to act fast…but how? What could he say? What could he do? Draco was just about to leave and Harry sprung into action, doing the first thing that came to his mind. He ran up behind the blonde and caught his arm, spinning him around. 

Startled, Draco got out "Wha…" before Harry attacked his mouth with his own. Harry could feel Draco go rigid and the boy refused to open his mouth, but Harry did not, would not, let him go. He held tight to Draco's shoulders until he finally felt him relax and start to give in to the kiss. He loosened his grip. 

His love for the boy, at times, would blind Harry to the fact that Draco was still a Slytherin. And the title could not befit him more. The moment Harry loosened his grip; Draco took the opportunity to shove him forcefully away. After wiping his mouth, he fixed his glare on Harry. 

"Shove off Potter!"

Harry steeled himself. He had to remind himself of Draco's nature, and his reaction to threats. He would have to be prepared, as Draco would be unquestionably vicious in his attempts to push Harry away. 

"I will *not* shove off, DRACO!...What the fuck do you think you're doing, accepting that ring?!"

Draco smirked at him. 

"You know, *Potter*, sometimes I forget what a sneaky bastard you can be…you really should have been in Slytherin. I take it you were spying on me."

"So what if I was…does it matter? Does *anything* matter to you Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Harry cut him off. 

"*Other* than your sodding name?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye and let the corners of his mouth lift just the tiniest bit.

"No."

Harry was slightly taken aback. He kept having to remind himself that he was not going to leave…he was not going to let Draco's hurtful words get to him…no matter how successful they were. He was not going to let Draco push him away. He gathered his resolve to continue. 

"That's a lie and you know it…or maybe you don't. There are so many lies Draco…maybe you don't even know what the truth is anymore…"

"Oh don't give me that high and mighty Gryffindor bullshit! Trust me, Potter, I am fully cognizant of my decisions, and the implications there of. Doesn't it get old? Trying to save everyone all the time? Did it ever occur to you that we don't all need saving? I am not a under some spell, Potter, I *choose* this life."

"There you go again." Harry moved around behind Draco and dropped to his knees. He cocked his head and stared quite intently at Draco's bum. 

Draco was, understandably, confused. He whipped around to face Harry. 

"What the hell are you doing to my ass, Potter?"

This time, it was Harry who smirked. He looked up at Draco. 

"I was looking for Lucius' hand. I'm impressed…he must be quite the puppeteer if he can keep you going from the stands."

As angry as the comment made Draco…he laughed. It *was* funny…Harry was a funny guy…it was one of the things he loved about him.

The laugh was like music to Harry's ears…finally, he had made some progress, although it was short lived. Draco's laugh died out and he looked at Harry. 

"You know Harry, I should have hit you for that."

Still on his knees, Harry tilted his chin up, and locked his head in place. 

"Go ahead…hit me…do it."

The sudden command surprised Draco. "What?"

"Hit me…if you want to. If you hit me, I'll go…I'll leave you to your millions and wife and all that…"

To Draco, this deal sounded a bit *too* easy…there had to be a catch. "That's it? If I hit you, you'll stop this crusade of yours? All I have to do is hit you?"

"That's it. Now do it…."

Draco stepped back and cracked his knuckles. He balled his fist and planted his feet. Pulling his fist behind him, he grabbed Harry's shirt with his other hand, holding him in place. He looked at Harry and asked one last time. 

"Are you sure about this? It'll be over? I don't want to hit you and have you change your mind…because then I'll have to hit you again."

Harry took a deep breath…this wasn't really how he saw this going when he made the offer…nonetheless; he had given his word and had to stick to it. 

"I'm sure…just do it, hit me and it's over…I'll leave you alone. One thing though…please don't break my jaw or nose…I do have to graduate soon."

"Got it…no breaking of the jaw."

"Or nose" Harry added. 

"Yes, yes….are we going to do this or not?!"

"Fine! Do it!...wait!"

Draco snorted in annoyance. Harry removed his glasses and set them aside. 

"There…all clear."

Draco remade his fist and drew it back again. 

"Now, Harry, clench your teeth…now place your tongue on the roof of your mouth. It'll hurt less that way and it's less likely to break your jaw or knock any teeth loose."

Harry did as he was asked. He looked one more time at Draco, who pulled his fist back and took a deep breath. Harry screwed his eyes shut, at least he wouldn't have to *see* Draco hit him. He hadn't counted on this…but Draco *was* unpredictable. And now he'd have to keep his word…it was over. 

_'Damn me and my stupid nobility!'_ was Harry's last thought before Draco pulled him roughly by his shirt and then his fist connected. 

With his eyes still tightly closed, Harry was surprised. _'That didn't hurt at all…but it was so loud…surely Draco hits harder than that…'_

Harry opened his eyes. Looking down, he noticed Draco's hand still fisted his shirt, stretching the collar beyond repair. Looking up, he saw Draco who now had his eyes closed and his teeth bared like a fierce animal. His arm was extended still from the blow it had delivered, and Harry followed the arm with his eyes until he reached the fist that had gone straight through a cabinet. Harry blinked, realizing he needed his glasses if he wanted a clear picture and scrambled to get them. He grabbed them up and quickly pushed them up his nose. Once his vision came back into focus, he looked at the splintered jagged hole Draco's punch had caused. He was suddenly very glad Draco had opted not to hit him, for reasons other than emotional ones. He could hardly imagine a blow such as that would have been the least bit comfortable. His jaw would have most likely been broken anyways. 

Harry placed his hands on Draco's extended elbow and ran them down to the fist, gently pulling it from the hole. He noticed that Draco was bleeding and, holding his hand that was still clenched into a fist, looked over at Draco whose expression had not changed. 

"Draco, you're…"

"Shut up"

"But you're…"

"I. Said. Shut. Up."

Harry did as he was asked and tried to uncurl Draco's fingers from the rigid fist. In doing so, he noticed a rather large splinter embedded in the heel of the usually elegant pale hand. As gently as he could, he removed the piece of wood and heard Draco hiss as he did so. Breaking his silence, Harry spoke in a quiet voice. 

"Sorry…splinter."

Draco sunk down to the floor across from Harry and pulled his hand away. Harry wanted to protest, but thought better of it under the circumstances. Not looking at the soon to be former Slytherin, he had questions that he needed to ask. 

"You didn't hit me."

"I should have."

"But you didn't."

"Don't get too excited…It doesn't mean I don't want you to quit harassing me…I just didn't want to hit you…that's *all*."

"Still…I gave you the opportunity to get off scot free for knocking my lights out, and you couldn't do it."

"I didn't *want* to do it…I most certainly could have, and the way you keep going on, I may still."

"Why?"

"What are you on about, Potter?"

"Why? Why didn't you want to hit me?" Harry scooted forward, closer to Draco. 

"What? Why does it matter? So I didn't want to break your face, big deal…you ungrateful prat!" Draco scooted back, putting the distance back between them. 

Harry again scooted closer to the blonde before speaking. 

"What reason could you possibly have not to want to hit me? I'm Harry fucking Potter for one, I'm sure you've wanted to hit me several times over the years. Apparently I'm a nuisance to you these days, *and* it would have given you an easy out. Why?"

"I don't know why, would you leave it already?" Again, Draco moved away. 

"No, tell me *why*" Harry insisted while still inching forward toward Draco. 

Draco scooted back again, but was thwarted when his back connected with the wall, leaving him no more room to distance himself from the insistent Gryffindor. He balled his fists, with seemingly not a thought to his injured hand and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I *already* told you….I don't know why."

Harry scooted closer still, pleased with the fact that Draco couldn't run from him anymore. 

"That's bullshit. Yes you do. Now tell me *why* damnit!" He grabbed Draco's shoulders and pressed him into the wall so that he couldn't get up and leave. 

"I don't know what you're talking about…let me go!"

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"God damnit, Draco, SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"Say. It."

Draco screwed his eyes shut. Harry could see that his lashes were wet. He turned his head away from the confrontation and pushed Harry's hands away. Harry let him, but was surprised when the blonde made no attempt to get up or leave. He opened his eyes very slowly, but kept his gaze away from Harry. The words were so soft and broken, that had Harry not been intently listening for them, they would have gone unnoticed. 

"…love….you…."

Harry let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and felt a few warm tears glide down his cheek. He scrambled for Draco's hand and placed it on his chest, both of his own hands protectively covering it. Draco made no attempt to pull it away, but rather, just let it limply rest there, showing no enthusiasm. 

Harry pleaded with him. "Then leave with me. Get up, give your father back that ring, and leave with me."

Still not looking at Harry, Draco's words were slightly stronger. "I…can't…you don't understand…you'll never understand…"

Harry took one of his hands off of Draco's and turned Draco's head to face him. He looked him in the eye, and smiled sadly. 

"I understand what your name means to you, Draco. I understand something you don't though. The things that make you a Malfoy aren't given to you because you were born into the family. They aren't traits that you get just because your name is spelled m-a-l-f-o-y. It's something that's inborn…something that can't be taught or given. You are the most regal person I have ever seen and it has *nothing* to do with your last name. You will still be regal married with children you *don't* want *or* naked on a street corner. It's something *no one* can take away from you. You want to redeem your name…but you already have!"

Harry leaned forward and embraced the blonde who let all his walls down in that one moment. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh. After a moment, he looked up and placed his hands on either side of Harry's face and tilted his head…inching forward.

**************************************************

Severus Snape looked around the pitch. The ceremony was to begin soon, and he counted all the graduating members of his house…except one. After scanning the field one more time and still not seeing his favorite pupil, he approached Lucius Malfoy. 

"Lucius."

"Ah, Severus…how are you?"

"Fine. Would you happen to know where young Mr. Malfoy would be? The ceremony will begin soon and I'd like to go over some things with him before hand."

"He was here just a moment ago, but I sent him to put away his broom. It's likely he's still in the broom shed, or near by."

"Thank you, Lucius."

Professor Snape headed for the broom shed to collect the last of his graduating students. 

A short distance away, a particular Slytherin noticed his head of house heading for the broom shed. This would not do. Blaise Zabini had seen Malfoy go in, and noticed Potter following moments later. After the two did not reemerge, he considered going in himself, but heard Draco's voice saying something about breaking Potters jaw and knocking his teeth loose followed by a loud crack. Delighted that Malfoy had finally come to his senses about the Gryffindor Golden Boy, he let them be. He would have loved to join in, but didn't want to spoil Draco's fun by barging in unannounced. Now, however, Professor Snape was headed for the both of them. Even though it was graduation day, and Snape showed no love for Harry Potter, it still wouldn't be considered a good idea to be caught beating up the 'savior of the wizarding world'. Blaise took off, determined to either get to the shed first, or stall Snape and save his best friend from getting into trouble. 

Yet another short distance away, a ginger headed boy sighed and glanced around him, bored with the day's events. He was jolted from his boredom when he saw not only Professor Snape, but Blaise Zabini headed for the broom shed. Ron had to think quickly. He'd seen Malfoy go in there, followed by Harry, and as much the thought disturbed him, he reluctantly agreed to let the two work out their own problems…after much scolding from Hermione, of course. This problem though, would require his assistance. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew what the two were most likely up to in the shed and it was not going to make the two Slytherins headed that way very happy. Personally, he thought it would serve Malfoy right, but Harry…he would never live it down. Taking off before it was too late, Ron decided that if *someone* had to walk in on the two of them…it might as well be him, as he was certainly better prepared for it than either Zabini or Snape. This way he could warn them. He ran to get ahead of the two, but ended up dead even… the three of them, all reaching the entrance at the same time. Ron gave a weak smile to Professor Snape and shot a glare at Zabini before coughing quite loudly. If he couldn't beat them, at least he might still be able to warn his best friend. Ron coughed again, and prayed to Merlin that the two boys inside had heard him as Snape opened the door and three heads peered inside. 

*******************************************************

Harry closed his eyes and leaned ever closer into Draco. Words could not describe the happiness and relief he felt to have finally gotten through the dragon's fire...in spite of his burns. However, something wasn't right. He could feel it. As if on cue, he heard a cough to the right and his eyes snapped open. The next few moments went in slow motion. 

Both Harry and Draco turned their heads to see Professor Snape looking pointedly away from them, Ron looking terrified and apologetic, and Blaise Zabini looking confused and murderous. 

Before Harry even had time to process this new development, he felt Draco's hands move from their place on either side of his face down to his already stretched out shirt collar. The pale hands gripped Harry's shirt tightly and both boys looked back over at the three new faces in the room. The next thing he knew, Harry watched the face he so loved contort in fear and anger. Before he got the chance to speak, he was roughly shoved from the Slytherin. In no state to pay much attention to his footing, Harry tripped and fell back, landing on the floor. He looked up at Draco, sadly, and had to look away. He did not see Draco speak the words, but hearing them was enough to split him in two. 

"Queer fuck!...Zabini, let's go *now*!"

The other Slytherin complied with the order, sneering at Harry as he passed. The two dashed out through the second exit. Ron, who was furious, made to give chase and finally give Malfoy the punch he'd been asking for for years. The red head was stopped, however, by his potions master. Snape extended his arm to block Ron's passage from their place in the doorway. Ron, of course, took this as a sign that Snape was going to just let Malfoy off, as he always did and lost his temper. 

"Let me pass! Damn you, I'll kill him, one way or the other, now let me through!"

Snape remained, as always, stoic. 

"Mr. Weasley, in light of the current situation, I am going to ignore the fact that you have raised your voice to me. I do think that it is pertinent that you remain here, as there are matters that require your attention."

Snape nodded his head to the still shocked Harry sitting in the floor before continuing. 

"As much as I agree with you about Mr. Malfoy's actions, you are needed here at the moment. I am going back to the school. The ceremony starts soon…don't be late."

And with a swish of his robes, Snape was gone. Ron looked down at Harry, and bent down next to him. He wasn't sure what to do or say, really, so he just went with his instincts and hugged his best friend, who remained unresponsive. 

"Harry, mate…I'm…sorry. I tried to beat them here…I tried to warn you."

Harry finally spoke up. "It's okay Ron…thanks, you really are my best friend…but you know as well as I do…it wouldn't have mattered. I needed to know…now I do I suppose. You should go, or you'll be late for graduation."

He held his hand up to quiet any protest Ron was going to make. "I'll be there…just give me a minute…okay?"

Still skeptical, Ron agreed. "Alright Harry, I'll see you in a minute. Are you sure you're okay? It looks like your cheek is bleeding."

Harry managed a weak smile. "I'll be fine, Ron…really…I've just been abruptly introduced to a lass named reality…that's all…I'll be right there...and it's not my blood…by the way."

Reluctantly, Ron left.  

****************************************************

The whole school, along with parents and teachers alike had assembled for the seventh year graduation. Many parents were successfully embarrassing their children by pointedly waving at them whilst they sat among their peers. Lucius Malfoy eyed his son proudly. He had groomed him all his life and Draco was everything he had been brought up to be. Lucius knew that his son was still a bit rough around the edges, as most teenagers are, but now that he was through with school, Draco had all the makings and the time to become a truly great Malfoy. 

Over in the Slytherin section, Blaise Zabini was rambling on and on at Draco about what it was like to finally hit Harry Potter. The two of them, along with most of the school, were oblivious to the Ravenclaw Head Boy giving his speech in front of them. Blaise took the opportunity to continue to prod Draco about his encounter. Draco just ignored him and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. However, after one too many pokes in the arm from Zabini, Draco lost his temper and grabbed the other Slytherin by the throat. 

"Blaise…if you do not shut up, I will gladly remove your larynx and feed it to you."

Zabini, noting the odd glint in his unofficial leader's eye, promptly shut his mouth. 

As Head Girl, it was time for Hermione to address her graduating class. She walked to the front and began the speech she had prepared. She cleared her throat. 

"For those of you who don't know me…I'm Hermione Granger, I'm Head Girl, A Gryffindor, 17 years old…and I have no clue what I am going to do when I leave here. As students, we were groomed to use our magic to the best of our abilities, for the seemingly imminent war. Only now, there will be no war. As a graduating student in the first class to be truly free from the threat of The Dark Lord, I ask of you, my peers, only one thing. Instead of viewing his demise as complete freedom, and taking those who have suffered at his hands in stride, use your magic, wherever you go, to ensure that there will never be another Dark Lord to take his place. It is our responsibility, as wizards and witches, to be better than those who came before us, and to protect our world. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, out of obligation more than anything. As brilliant as Hermione was, she wasn't really what one would call…'entertaining'. Dumbledore rose and addressed the crowd. 

"This year, we have a graduate to whom we owe the very stability of our world. After much strife and adversity, he has remained a delightful young man. I would like to ask Mr. Harry Potter to speak now, if he would."

The crowd clapped again, this time with enthusiasm. After a moment, it became apparent that Harry Potter was either not in attendance or not keen on speaking. Dumbledore rose yet again. 

"It seems Mr. Potter has had business to attend to elsewhere. I…" The old wizard stopped abruptly when the doors opened and Harry Potter entered the great hall. All eyes turned to watch the handsome boy stride along to the front of the room. He looked stately and determined, his head held high. Once at the front, he turned to Dumbledore to give his thanks before speaking to the crowd. 

"I'm sure you all know who I am." He lifted the fringe of his hair to reveal his scar. "At least…I'm sure you all *think* you know who I am. I don't have much to say up here really, yeah…I killed Voldemort, had I had a choice, I would have chosen to be an ordinary boy. But I didn't have a choice…and The Famous Harry Potter is the result of…fate…I suppose. I have a favor to ask all of you. If you want an icon…find one somewhere else. Because the Harry Potter you want me to be doesn't exist…sorry to break it to you…but there's only me, and I can guarantee that you know nothing about *me*."

Harry prepared to step down, but Colin Creevy, ever the HP cheerleader, opened his mouth out of place…as per usual. The small sixth year stood up and shouted over to Harry. 

"That's not true Harry! We do know you! You really are a true hero…there's nothing you can do…you'll always be our hero!"

Harry didn't know that he'd ever wanted so much to snap someone like a twig. What infuriated him further was the enthusiasm from the crowd around Colin who seemed to agree with him. That was the moment it happened. The moment Harry decided he couldn't and wouldn't lie anymore. Not for these people who falsely claimed to know him. They could see the real him, and damn them, they could accept it or find a new 'hero'! Harry cleared his throat before speaking again. 

"So you *do* know me, huh?" The general crowd nodded in unison. Harry weaved through the Gryffindor crowds to find Ginny. When he got to her, he asked her to stand up. The girl looked terrified, but after a heartfelt "please", she complied. Harry drug her to the front with him. 

"I'm sure you know Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend right?" 

Molly Weasley beamed with pride at her only daughter, the chosen of the famous Harry Potter. Harry used the time the crowd took up murmuring to each other to grab Ginny by the arm and whisper in her ear. 

"I think you know what I'm about to do…is this okay with you?"

The red headed girl's eyes grew wide, and her first instinct was to reply with a sharp "No!" to save herself the embarrassment…however, when she looked into Harry's face, she knew that this was what he needed to do…and her feelings about it were secondary. She smiled at him. 

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Good luck, Harry." And she kissed him on the cheek, which received a collective "awww" from the audience. 

Harry faced the front again. "Don't awww just yet! She's not my girlfriend. She never was my girlfriend…she never *will* be my girlfriend."

Harry looked out at the Slytherins. He locked eyes with Draco momentarily who shook his head almost imperceptibly and mouthed the word "no". Harry continued with the crowd. 

"No one will ever be my girlfriend." He took a deep, deep, deep breath. "I'm gay."

There was a communal gasp followed by intense silence. Harry was thankful for the calm for once, even if it was shock induced. 

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be up here right now in front of all of you…open to your scrutiny for simply being what I am? What do you think of your hero now? This is me, and I suppose you don't want me now that you know. Well that's fine, because I'd rather be honest. Surely there must be more of you out there who feel the same way I do?"

Silence. 

Harry let out a small nervous laugh. "Thanks…you just proved my point. It's only love, what is everyone so afraid of?" He paused. "Well, I'm not afraid any more."

Still with his head held high, the Gryffindor slowly left the front and made his way towards the door. 

Ron was the first to stand. He clapped for his best friend, more surely than he had ever clapped for anything before. Hermione was, of course, not far behind. Surprisingly…the third to stand and give applause was none other than Professor Snape. The potions master's face revealed no emotion, yet still, he was standing. Soon the Weasleys and the majority of Gryffindor had joined in and in under a minute…most of the audience had leapt to their feet, giving praise and acceptance to the boy who deserved it so very much. The Slytherins, of course, remained seated, most whispering amongst themselves and making snide comments. The Prince of Slytherin, though, was nowhere to be found, having slipped out during the commotion. No one seemed to notice. 

***************************************************

After graduation was officially over, a still shaky Harry Potter sat on a bench with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. As people left the ceremony, most flashed him a warm smile while the occasional few approached him to express that they were, indeed, quite proud of him. When the Slytherins left, most of them just shot cruel looks in Harry's direction. Zabini, as was expected, walked up to Harry and his entourage. He shot Harry a glare, and then turned his attention to Ginny. 

"Little Weasel…you sure you wanna be that close to him? You might catch something, he's a…"

Before Zabini could finish, Harry cut him off.

 "Fairy, faggot, gay, queer, nellie, swish, homo, pervert, fruit, invert, pansy, princess, queen, sister, flit, nance, auntie, sodomist, granny, disco- dancer, limpwrist, Oscar Wilde reader, pillow biter, shirt lifter, Streisand-ticket-holder, Pouf…."

He smiled sweetly at Blaise. "Did I leave anything out?"

Zabini just snarled and stomped off. After he was gone, Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 

"You didn't happen to see where Draco headed did you?"

Ron snorted and looked away, while Hermione and Ginny smiled sadly at him. Ginny spoke up. 

"I saw him headed for the pitch white as a sheet."

"Thanks…I've just got something I need to do." Harry got up and left…headed for the quidditch pitch. 

**************************************************

Harry entered the broom shed, where he somehow knew Draco would be. He was, indeed, correct in his assumption, as Draco was seated on the ground in the same spot he had been when they were interrupted earlier. The former Slytherin held in his hand the box his father had given him earlier. He had it open and was staring at the contents, obviously contemplating. He looked up at Harry and gave him a sad smile before wiping at his eyes and looking away again. Harry sat down a few feet away from him. 

Draco turned to him and extended his hand to touch Harry's cheek, but Harry flinched away from the touch and jerked in the other direction. After a heavy sigh, Draco pulled back his hand and faced forward again. It was a long moment of silence before the blonde found the courage to speak. 

"You know after I…did that to you…all I could think about…was…holding you. To make it all okay again. To put us back in your room where no one else mattered or existed…."

Harry smiled as a wave of memory assaulted his senses, but soon enough, he was jolted back to reality. He turned and faced the boy who for so long now had invaded his every thought. After smiling despondently at Draco, he spoke, though his voice was shaky. 

"You do realize what I just did in there?"

Draco nodded, having no words that could change or rectify the situation. 

Harry, unable to sit next to his…the…dragon any longer, stood and wiped his eyes. He walked around to stand in front of Draco and leant down to look into his beautiful face and let his gaze linger one last time. He reached out his hand and ran it softly, slowly over the pale cheek where a thousand kisses had once called home. To both his delight and heartbreak, Draco smiled at him. One of the only genuine smiles he'd ever seen the soft lips form. Harry smiled back at him and ran his thumb over the cheek just once more. 

"Be happy."

And he was gone. 

*******************************************************

The End.

*******************************************************

To be continued in the sequel…which will be coming very…very soon. 

It's been so much fun writing this…but never fear…there is still far to go my pretties. 

Love and Kisses, 

Reika

P.S. Hit the button…I know you're dying to swear at me…just don't be too harsh…please….


End file.
